Invisible
by MapleSunflower1230
Summary: Ivan Braginsky is a sophomore in a small town high school. After some weird experiences, he investigates, finding Matthew Williams. They become fast friends and Ivan doesn't think anything of the sudden enrollment and weird happenings all over the building. The catch? Matthew has been dead for twenty years.
1. Chapter 1

Ivan never considered himself to be a loner, regardless of his sister's attempt to gain him friends at any sort of social gathering containing friends from school. He just was better off alone, that was all. He just didn't seem to function well in a social setting. It made highschool hard, going by the fact that everything was some sort of group project and no one ever wanted to work.

'And I refuse to do all of it myself. We never had to worry about friends in Piter... Everyone was just familiar enough that if you needed help they were there. Here, no one wants to be friends with a 'Commie'. Ivan wasn't even a communist. Just victim to ridiculous stereotypes that stemmed from Americans not willing to accept someone unlike themselves. Not that he hated Americans or America in general, he just hated the mindset of the country. So much had changed since its upbringing, and not all was for the better. People just didn't get along with anyone different than themselves. Plain and simple. And who the hell would even call a person from the former Soviet Union a communist? How did that make sense? Obviously the idea would be repulsing to one of them! But of course no one would listen to me. Because 'commies' lie about everything. High school had been hell for him so far, and Ivan was ready for it to be over. But alas, he was only a Sophomore, and it was still the beginning of the year. So he still had basically three years to go.

Currently, he was debating walking into the crowded cafeteria to attempt at eating in there for once. He usually stuck to the band room, where he would have small talk with the only person he ever talked to. The Lithuanian clarinet player, Toris. He himself played piano along with a rather reserved Austrian, who was quite pissed at the fact that Ivan got to play at the upcoming concert instead of him. He also played trumpet during the marching season, and would shift to flute if the part was pretty enough. Gilbert usually got the first part anyway. The German was exceptional at the instrument, unlike his younger brother, who played soccer in the spring and had no regards for music classes whatsoever.

Ivan couldn't complain about his life, it was simple but nice. He had family, friends, good grades, and was headed home to Russia after his senior year for college. The only trouble part was school. Which actually meant every class other than band or lunch. Because yes, they counted lunch as a class. You could even get a tardy for being five minutes late.

Which was why he was hurrying to get his food just in case he wanted a seat. Pushing through the double doors and into the noisy room full of rambunctious teenagers, Ivan quickly assessed the situation and decided to eat in the band room yet again, and informed the new security guard of his destination.

After retrieving a styrofoam platter with contents that didn't look exactly healthy, he exited the lunch room and marched to point B.

Toris smiled at him and scooted over when he arrived, calling his sisters over as well. This was the first time they'd ever eaten here with them, and Ivan was surprised they hadn't told him about it.

"Hello, sisters. I did not know you were eating here?" His older sister, Katyusha Braginskaya, grinned at him.

"That's because it was a surprise, Vanya. Hm, I think I may start helping you pack a lunch. What is that supposed to be, anyway?" Ivan looked down, not sure himself, and laughed along with his younger sister, Natalia Alfroskaya.

"I have no clue. Is grandfather going to be home later? I was hoping to ask him about the concert tomorrow. He hasn't told me yet if he is coming and if he isn't then I need the car keys."

"I think he will, although he may need to leave later so hurry and ask. Don't you have his number?"

"Yes but won't he be sleeping? It is only twelve 'o' clock."

"Ah, he may be then. I'll send him a text later on and ask for you since my last class is online. I hate to ask it of you, but could you at least eat some of that so I dont worry about you going hungry?" Natalia joined him in a disgusted sound, and he reluctantly lifted a 'chicken nugget' to his mouth. "Oh! I forgot to ask! You know about the hockey tryouts tonight, yes? I put all your stuff in the car just in case you wanted to go. I think you should." Ivan tilted his head, debating on the subject. Hockey was something he enjoyed, and the previous years he had played on the Junior Varsity team. Up until last year he was on the way to a good scholarship. Then came the incident. Ivan had been walking to his car when two players from a rival team had cornered him and started beating him up. In the end he retaliated and managed to get home with only a broken collarbone. He was out for the rest of the season. He figured he could tryout for varsity and if he didn't make it, he would stick to band. Simple enough.

"I'll go. Conditioning is tonight as well, could I go?" His sister nodded and the bell rang for fourth period.

"I'll call when I'm headed home alright?

"Sounds good. You may need your key, depending on if I'm working or not." Ivan nodded, and hurried into the band room for his class.

Kids brushed past him within the band room, getting in the way of his destination. He reached the piano eventually, pulling out his music folder and working on some scales to warm up his fingers. Piano always calmed his nerves, which were on edge lately. He didn't know why, as he didn't give two shits about the people at school, and his home life was fine. Something was just off about the atmosphere around him. It almost felt like It Intensified in the band room...One more scale and he sat back against the wall, letting out a held breath and hoping he would feel normal again soon.

;Alright! Time to warm up, and then we'll run through the show. And they did.

OoooooooO

Hockey practice went exceptionally well for Ivan, and the coach had invited him for another the following week. Conditioning went quickly, the only work out being weights that hour, but Ivan was happy to get into it again with little pain from his arm. He hoped the good times would continue.

But of course they couldn't. Somehow during his travels down the darkened halls, he managed to lose his car key. Only the car key. None of the other keys on the ring. Only the one for his car. Of course.

He'd called Katyusha to alert her of his situation and that he'd be late looking for it. She had made it clear to let him know if he couldn't find it and she would come get him no problem. So here he was, squinting into the darkened corners and nervously making his way down dim hallways, hoping that there would be enough light to shine off the key.

Pretty soon, Ivan felt the atmosphere change. It was the same feeling he experienced in the band room, only now, it was worse. The air felt heavy and... Sad. As if it were something that could be felt in air.

He swallowed loudly, and continued walking down the hallway, only it was slightly slower than before. It was then that he felt the change in temperature.

"Silly Ivan, just the air system. Calm down and find what you came here to look for." His own voice was strained, and it made him panic that much more. There was a glint in front of him, and he walked faster, hoping to find his key. It wasn't though. It was a small coin, not one he recognized, that had a small maple leaf on one side, and a noose on the other.

He pocketed it, choosing to take it to the lost and found room after he found his key, and continuing down another hallway.

This time, he felt the cold air brush past him, and it felt solid when it did. He yelped, quickening his pace and spotting another glint. Once again, a coin was the source of the flash of light. It was the same, only the back wasn't just a noose, it was also depicting a person hanging from it. Ivan felt chills run down his spine.

He pocketed that one despite his better judgment.

He found another coin next to his key, which was only a few steps away from the last one. He picked both up, the metal being ice cold.

Ivan had never ran so fast in his life. The door to the exit was only a few feet away when he tripped, his face slamming into the marble floor of the hallway. He groaned in pain and hurried to get up despite his bleeding nose and aching arm. When he stood, he took his sleeves and used one to cover his nose while the other was used to clean the mess on the floor.

"Fuck." He muttered irritably, speed walking out the door and to his car.

OooooooO

When he got home, he was rushed by his family members, his Grandfather had taken the night off.

"Brother, what happened?" Katyusha was more than a little freaked out, and his Grandfather was urging his jacket off to get it in the wash before it stained.

"I got spooked by some noises and tried walking too fast in the dark. My face finally got to introduce itself to the marble of the first floor." He laughed, hugging his sisters and sharing a look with his Grandfather.

"Well we are all glad you are okay. Dinner is waiting for you in the kitchen, just warm it up a bit and you'll be all set." He thanked his Grandfather and headed to the kitchen to fix a plate.

While eating, he took out the last coin that he had picked up, hesitantly flipping it over. The image with the noose remained, with the little person hanging from it. But now there was another person smiling and pointing at the hanging one. It was sickening to see.

Needless to say, he quickly lost his appetite and cleaned up before heading upstairs for his shower. The hot water felt good on his skin, and worked to relax his tense muscles. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to keep those coins out of his mind.

He massaged soap into his hair, closing his eyes and picturing the dark hallways he had been maneuvering not even an hour ago. The weird change in the feeling of the air occurred about two turns away from the gym, and got more intense as he neared it. And didn't he find the third coin when he was only a few feet away from the door? Opening his eyes, his hands dropped as he realized what he had to do.

Tomorrow, he would investigate the gym after school.

OoooooO

The door creaked as Ivan opened it, leaving him to wonder why such a frequently used door wouldn't be oiled to prevent it. In all honesty, he was nervous as all hell to do this. But it was only three, and therefore wasn't dark yet. The lights hadn't even been shut off.

Upon stepping inside the closing door, he looked around to make sure there was no one else within the big room. The floors had a decent shine to them, reflecting the light from the windows and making him feel a bit more at ease. Then the air began to get heavy like the night before. Ivan gulped, walking forward hesitantly, and deciding to be brave about this because he was a big scary Russian and was afraid of nothing!

Until the bang right next to him.

"Дерьмо!" Ivan dove in the opposite direction, scooting himself at far back as he could. The source of the bang, was a small bag, it looked to be leather and fairly aged, that was sitting at the foot of the lockers it connected with.

Ivan didn't like this. Not at all.

"Hello? Who's there? Come out now, if you choose to surprise me you may end up broken in at least one area of your body!" His voice shook slightly, and he stood slowly to reach for the little bag. He opened it, finding even more of the little coins from last night. They were a multitude of sizes and came in the basic colors of currency, only they weren't. It was strange. How did one even make these anyway? They even had the grooves along the edges like the change Ivan always had with him.

He jumped at the sound of humming coming from behind him, and turned to see perhaps the palest boy he'd ever seen. He was wearing well worn jeans, and a dress shirt that looked like it was slightly yellowed on the edges. Black framed glasses held lenses in front of his eyes, and blond waves fell from his scalp and framed his face at the perfect length. The boy was humming something that Ivan recognized but couldn't place.

"Um.. Hello?" Ivan mumbled, holding out the bag, "Are these yours?" The boy looked over at him slowly, giving a view of his nearly-violet eyes. The boy seemed confused at first, his eyes settling on Ivan's hand before he truly understood.

"O-oh! Yes. The others maybe thrown them up here. I'm sorry if they frightened you. M-my name is Matthew. Matthew Williams." Ivan smiled shyly and placed the bag of coins in the pale hand presented to him.

"It's no issue, really, I found some others in a trail last night leading here and I figured I would investigate. The others are still at home but I could bring them to you tomorrow?"

"Don't bother, I've actually been wanting to be rid of them. You've seen the backs right?"

"Yes. I have."

"Then you know how frightening they are as you progress through them. I found them shortly after..." Ivan noticed something was off, but didn't mention it.

"Oh! How rude of me! My name is Ivan Braginsky. Just Ivan." The boy looked at him curiously.

"You are... Russian?" Ivan nodded, sitting on the bleachers and patting the spot next to him. As weird as this kid was, he wasn't going to be mean to him. The poor kid was probably an outcast like himself.

"Yes. I've lived here for about five years now, with my two sisters and Grandfather."

"That's nice. I haven't really talked to my family in a while. We aren't close anymore. I am Canadian, moved here with a family that sought to better our financial situation. I'm sure it's helped some, even if the minimum wage isn't much." The Russian nodded, and looked down at the coin bag in Matthews hands.

"You said you found those? Any idea where they came from?"

"Not a clue." It was then that Ivan noticed a faint mark that went around the entirety of the blonde's neck. It was a light pink, and looked more like a scar. The boy caught him staring.

"It's from some bullies. Thought I'd be funny to wrap a rope around my neck to 'choke the gay out of me'. It doesn't hurt anymore. Not physically." Ivan put a hand on the boy's shoulder, feeling him flinch.

"And here I thought I was the only homosexual in my grade. No one is real open about it." Matthew turned to look at him, a new light in those eyes.

"You're not tricking me?"

"Oh course not," Ivan said in confusion, "Why would I lie about something like that?"

"Someone I once knew, and trusted, thought it would make a fun joke."

"I see. Were they one of the bullies that did this?" He gestured to the mark.

"No. But they stayed and watched instead of getting help or getting me down themselves." Ivan frowned in horror.

"They actually hanged you?!" Matthew placed a hand over his in a comforting manner.

"It wasn't for long. I managed to get myself down without them. I always carry a knife on me. The rope was old and frayed so it didn't take much." Something was off. Something was really off. But as usual, the Russian ignored the little voice and instead chose to stay. He couldn't just leave!

"How long ago was this?" The boy sat in thought for a moment.

"About a year ago...? It's why I switched schools. I start here tomorrow and was just getting a look at the building. My brother is letting me stay with him."

"How old is your brother?"

"He is about... Thirty five. We're twenty years apart. Born on the same day. How about your sisters?"

The older one, Katyusha, is seventeen. And Natalia, the younger one, is fourteen. I'm the middle child at sixteen," He shifted his position to lay back on the bleachers, watching Matthew do that same, "Katyusha is a senior. I'm worried for her to leave. People don't really like me, да? And I fear that Natalia would get similar treatment."

"Don't worry too much. I'm sure that she'll be fine. It's different with the girls. Not to say it doesn't happen, it just happens differently."

"She's known not to let people step on her. And she has a boyfriend. He'll take care of her when I'm not around. So you said you're starting here? What classes do you have?"

"Here," He said, taking a paper from his pocket and handing to Ivan, "They gave it to me today. Any good ones?" Ivan nodded.

"I'm in all of them. I'll be your guide tomorrow if you would like?" The grin Matthew gave him, made Ivan feel warm inside. It was the smile of a person who had always been brought down, and was finally being treated nicely.

"That would be great! T-thank you, Ivan!"

"It is no problem. I think me and you will be great friends, yes? Hey, maybe you could stop by my place for a welcome dinner? Try some traditional Russian cuisine!" Ivan watched the smile fall a bit.

"I'm not sure... Would I really be welcome?" Ivan nodded, watching the smile come back to life.

"Okay. Here I'll give you my number and we can plan it out? My brother might be able to give me a ride."

"If not, I can pick you up no problem. One good thing about driving." The boy laughed, and settled back down on the bleachers.

"Thank you. For being so nice to me. I-I know it must seem stupid to be so grateful, but n-no one has really ever c-cared." Ivan hummed.

"No thanks are needed. You are a nice person, and I am glad you weren't scared of me. My size frightens some of the other boys. I don't see why height is that scary?"

"You aren't just tall, you're built. Lots of muscle. You look like a hockey player! Speaking of which, do you think they'll let me try out a day late?" Ivan looked over his form, nodding.

What do you play?"

"Anything they give me. It's my favorite sport so I love every position. Even goalie. As terrifying as it is."

"The coach will like you. Here, I'll take you to see him. Maybe we can test your skills?" Ivan didn't hide the mischievousness in his voice, and giggled when Matthews gaze darkened competitively.

"Let's do it!" They raced to the athletic office, flagging down the coach, who was happy to meet a potential player.

Matthew changed when he was on ice. Ivan noticed as soon as he entered the rink after him that it was game time.

The poor puck took a beating. As did the unsuspecting Russian who wasn't expecting Matthew to have that much hidden strength. It only took one check from the boy, to make him realize he needed to be careful. Too many hits like that, and he'd most likely be done for that game.

In the end, the score was tied, and both were thoroughly exhausted. In the shower room, they gave each other space, and then met up outside the locker room.

"You're incredible, Ivan! The speed, and how fast you get that puck going, it's amazing!"

"I should be saying that to you, Matvey. I was not expecting that hit from you. You're very strong and its impressive. The coach had a look in his eyes I haven't seen in a while. He wants you, comrade." The boy cocked his head in confusion.

"Matvey?" Ivan's eyes widened in apology.

"Oh I'm sorry! I sometimes switch to my native tongue and don't notice. Matvey is a Russian diminutive of Mat... Maz.. Matthew." He tried. He honestly did. It came out as a Mazz-hue, and Ivan groaned softly in frustration. Matthew only laughed.

"Eh, don't worry about it! Call me Matvey if it's easier for you, oui?"

"You know French? I mean I know you're Canadian, but I didn't know you knew it. That's cool."

"Ah, merci. My Papa taught me. He's from France. I think Russian is cool. The way it sounds... And I think it sounds nice with the rolling of the r's."

"It makes English interesting." Ivan laughed, holding the door open for Matthew

They parted ways, Matthew saying something about grabbing his bag from the gym. Ivan waited for a good five minutes before following to check if his new friend was alright. Upon stepping inside the gym, the air was back. This time it was almost humid feeling. The sadness that wafted over Ivan was enough to make his throat tighten with the promise of tears. It was disturbing and Ivan grew afraid of what was causing it. This wasn't normal, and certainly wasn't the product of a faulty circulation system.

Where was Matthew? He was nowhere. Ivan couldn't see him in the dim light of the lowering sun, and it concerned him. Maybe he left after getting his bag and Ivan misunderstood?

"Matvey! Matvey are you there?" Ivan looked downward at the court, and found him. He was simply laying on the floor staring through a skylight.

"Sorry... The clouds just looked so pretty I couldn't resist." Matthews skin glowed with the oranges and pinks, his pale complexion making it easy. Ivan wasn't gonna lie when he said this boy was attractive, he was stunning.

And tough, and kind, and was in all of his classes... They'd just met however, and Ivan felt like something was off.

"It's alright. I have to get home, dinner and stuff. I could give you a ride?" The boy shook his head.

"My brother is on his way. Thanks though. Be sure to text me about that dinner you told me about. I'd love to come and meet your family. Maybe Alfred could even make it." Ivan nodded, smiling and waving as he turned to leave.

The whole ride home, he couldn't get Matthew out of his thoughts.

OoooooO

Good or no? Feedback on this one would be appreciated. I have a good feeling about this. I tried to upload light within you and it isn't working :'(. I made an account on AO3 and it is posted there. Same username and it on its fourth chapter.

Until next time my lovelies,

MapleSunflower


	2. He

Ivan woke up suddenly, his skin glistening with sweat in the silvery moonlight. He gasped for breath, making up for what he had just lost. His hands met bedsheets as he threw them off and ran to the bathroom, making it just in time before he threw up. His hands grasped the edges of the bowl in a white knuckle grip, until one tentatively touched his neck. The nightmare had felt so real, hanging above the gym floor by a rope that bit into his skin and cut off all air. He flailed and pulled, unable to be free, and getting closer to death. He remembered a dull throb in his ankle as well as his face.

Matthews story has impacted him hard, it seemed, and that nightmare was more than he was able to handle. When he was finished, he rinsed out his mouth and flushed. He dearly hoped that he hadn't woken anyone, and groaned when he saw that it was only eleven. How did he manage to have that dream in only an hours worth of sleep? "Vanya? Are you alright?" Ivan looked up at Katyusha, simultaneously getting hit with another wave of nausea and bolting back into the bathroom. "Oh dear, here I'll hold your hair. You went to bed so suddenly we were wondering if you came down with something. Guess you are." Ivan shook his head, breathing heavily. "Nightmare-Couldn't breathe-Made me sick." Katyusha nodded, and when Ivan was done for the second time, he resorted to staying seated rather than getting up. "Better now...?" He gave a weak smile. "I hope so. Can I tell you something, sister?" "Anything, Ivan." "I... I am... I like boys? Like most boys like girls... I don't know why, but I met a boy today and I got all warm inside when he would smile. I'm sorry..." He choked up, refusing to look her in the eye, and curling in on himself. Views on homosexuality where they came from weren't the best. They were getting better, but whereas the U.S. was close to legal marriage between same-sex couples, Russia still had a ban. "Oh, Vanya, I already knew. As soon as you mastered tying a tie by yourself and started making excuses for staring at the hockey teams' butts, I knew. I would wait to tell Grandfather however. And you better be planning on bringing this boy over. We'll make a big dinner and if he spends the night, a big breakfast too." He started laughing when she mentioned how she knew, and was suddenly in her arms, his nausea was gone now and he was sleepy. Probably why he had chosen to come out of the closet just after puking because of a nightmare. "I'm gonna try and sleep now. Depending on how I feel tomorrow I may stay home..." She gave him another squeeze and helped him to his feet. She didn't leave him until he was tucked back into bed and opened the window so he could have some fresh air. His next dream surprised him. Matthew was there, beckoning him into the gym. Of course he followed, he couldn't say no. The boy smiled at him, pulling him further into the gym, and despite the changing atmosphere, he found himself smiling too. The room was bigger than it should've been, and distorted. And hanging from the railing of the upper level bleachers, were two nooses. "Go with me. We'll do it together! Then we can be friends forever." Ivan glanced nervously from his friend to the ropes. "Will it hurt?" "A little, but not for long. I'll be right there with you." The blond reached up and put his hands on Ivan's neck gently, "Don't think just do. Don't you trust me, Ivan?" "I-" Matthew was pulling him again. "Let's get to it! The cleaning crew will be here soon and we don't want them interfering now do we?" They were on the upper level in a flash, and Matthew was already sitting on the edge of the railing, his noose hanging loosely from his pale neck. Ivan followed suit, nervous as all hell, and ready to back out. He settled on the railing, chewing on his lower lip anxiously, and looking over to Matthew, who had grasped his hand. "Trust me." Matthew shoved him hard, and he yelped, reaching for whatever he could grab. He felt nothing. He woke to the sound of his own neck snapping. OoooooO Getting up was hard for him when his alarm went off. The second nightmare had shaken him up, making him fearful of sleep, and causing him to not be able to do so. He got up nonetheless, and dressed casually in a sweatshirt and baggy jeans. Katyusha was making breakfast, classic eggs and bacon, and gasped when she saw him. "You look like you haven't slept a wink, Ivan!" He laughed weakly, sitting at the table and accepting a mug of coffee. "Nightmares. I have my online classes this morning so I'll take a nap in the library or something. Mr. Kirkland won't like it but Bonnefoy keeps him in line." "Alright... Why not just stay home for the morning? You can access your classes from home, yes?" Ivan shook his head. "There's a new student remember? The boy's name is Matthew Williams and we have all our classes together. I told him I'd be his guide for his first day." She seemed to freeze, as if thinking about something, "What's wrong?" "Oh, nothing. The name sounds familiar, that's all. Well, in that case, eat up. And drink that coffee, don't want you dozing off behind the wheel." "Yes ma'am. I'm thinking tomorrow for Matvey's welcome dinner. Would that work?" She hummed, checking some cabinets and nodding. "We will have some borscht and piroshki?" "Perfect! Alright, I'll tell him today and that'll be tomorrow and I'll bring him home as well. I think you'll like him." "I know I will!" Ivan grinned, excited to see his friend. He reached for the plate handed to him, as they both ate their breakfasts. Natalia had left earlier with some friends, leaving the two to eat without her. It was a rare occurrence, as family was important to all of them, but it did happen. After all, Ivan was most likely going to have Matthew over.

"So, Katya, what's the news on the bust yesterday?" Ivan had heard of some locker searches that resulted in the discovery of some interesting items.

"Some strange coins in three lockers. All next to each other, and haven't been used by students because of the school haunting. Or alleged haunting. Maple leaves on one side, nooses on the other. Disturbing little things, they are." Ivan froze, the coins in his pocket seemed burn his skin through the fabric. Did Matthew put them in there? Or were they there before hand? He said he had found them after the attack, so why weren't they at his old school? Did… Did Matthew lie to him?

It was possible, but for some reason, Ivan didn't think that was it. There had to be something more to the story, something more to Matthew. He just didn't know what it was.

Breakfast went by and soon, Ivan was on his way to school. On his way to his friend. Traffic was no big deal, and he was only stopped by one light. The parking lot however, was a zoo. He found a spot though, and hurried to the Library for his online classes. Upon looking at his seat, he found Matthew sitting in the spot next to his, tapping away at the keyboard of one of the school computers. It was adorable, the way his glasses would slip and his tongue would begin to poke through his lips…

"Good Morning, Matvey!" He grinned, and sat down beside the smiling blond. His unease from the earlier conversation with his sister melted away at the smile.

"Good Morning, Ivan! I was a bit worried you weren't coming… So we just stay here for the first three periods, and then we go to band, and then we substitute gym for hockey?"

"Correct. It counts as our physical education credit. Comes in handy, my freshman year sucked."

"Same. At my old school we had to take two credits worth, an all of our cores. It was irritating. So, how was your night? Sleep well?" Ivan hesitated, not sure how to respond. He didn't think it would be a good thing to tell the boy about his dream. Matthew seemed to sense something was wrong and his eyes narrowed, "What happened last night. Tell me."

"Nightmare. It isn't important."

"Yes, it is. Especially if it made you hesitate to talk about it. I'm not going to judge you. I'm never going to judge you. Trust me." The words gave him a flashback, and his hands came up to cradle his neck. He swallowed thickly, and shook his head.

"In a bit. Just not now." Matthew nodded, and quickly changed the subject.

"So… Do you want to hang out in the gym after school? It'll be nice and I asked for the janitor to leave some windows open for air." Ivan nodded, calmer than he had been.

"Sounds good. We'll head there after hockey, and I could take you home tonight? Oh! Tomorrow is the dinner for you! Katyusha and me are going to make a big dinner and it'll be great." Matthew lit up again, igniting butterflies in Ivan's stomach.

"That'd be fantastic! I've… Never been invited to something like that before… It means so much to me that you would this for me."

"Well of course! If you wanted, you could even stay the night? My grandfather won't min, and my sisters couldn't care less about it. Then you could have a big breakfast too!" The boy practically beamed, and even hugged Ivan.

"I would love to! Oh my goodness I have to get ready and everything! I've never been to a sleepover before, what should I bring?"

"Pajamas, pillow, a blanket or two, and anything else you want to bring. I have blankets and pillows if you are unable to bring your own, and I've got tons of movies to choose from." The Russian could hardly believe that Matthew had never been to a sleepover, he'd thought that all children went to at least one.

"Okay! I'll pack as soon as I get home! Now, what class are you studying online?" Ivan chuckled at the boy's excitement, vowing to make this the best sleepover that Matthew would ever have.

"I am studying advanced psychology. Something I want to do when I'm older. What are you studying?"

"History vs. Hollywood. I took it at my last school, and it is very cool. You watch a movie of a specific event in history, and then an actual documentary. After some comparisons, you write an essay and send it to your professor. Only, at my old school, it was written and the class wasn't online. It was more of a hands-off on the teachers part."

"Sounds interesting. I may have to look into it next year. So," Ivan said while booting up his laptop and signing in, "How was your night?"

"The usual. I tend to have nightmares of the attack, but only one a night. The other dream had you in it strangely enough… I was lying on the floor after cutting myself down, and you kneeled next to me and picked me up. You carried me somewhere, I don't remember where, and I was able to rest and get better. It was like when my brother found me and took me home. Only it was you instead of him. Weird." Ivan remained silent for a moment, unable to identify the feeling he had in his stomach.

"Well, at least you had some pleasant dreams."

"Yeah, that night… It took a while to be okay again. Just, if I have a nightmare at your house, wake me up okay? I can't do it on my own." The Russian gave a small nod, leaving Matthew to do his work while he did his own. There were still ten weeks in the marking period, and Ivan was almost finished with his class. He often did his work at home in order to cheat the system and finish early. If he did that, he could have tons of free time.

Nothing better than that, huh?

The bell rang, and the two simply switched classes and continued working in silence. When their online classes were done, Ivan guided the way to the band room.

"So, what do you play?" Matthew asked, tugging on the Russian's sleeve eagerly.

"I play the piano currently. I'm performing a solo in the concert later this week. What about you?"

"I play the trumpet, and sometimes the French horn. I'll be playing trumpet until after the concert. I have a solo too. I'm pretty nervous about it."

"Ah, don't be. I'm sure you'll do wonderfully." They entered the hallway, hearing the noise of warm-ups and mindless chatting. After a quick introduction to their director and the band members, Matthew took his seat after direction from Ivan on where his chair would be. After making sure his friend was situated, he sat behind his piano, and they went through their music. Turns out, Ivan and Matthew's solos, were in the same song, and ended up as a short duet.

Ivan hit all of his notes at the new tempo that was chosen, and was glad his solo was over by the time Matthews started, because it was so beautiful that he froze in his seat. His eyes locked on the blond who moved with every dynamic change, whose eyes reflected the emotions portrayed in the music. Ivan didn't so much as feel his fingers when he came in, his part melding with Matthew's so perfectly that the other band members were too distracted to enter on time, and the two came to a close, not ready for the applause that waited for them. He shared a glance with the flustered Canadian, laughing at how red the boy's face was. The other trumpet players were patting him on the back and Ivan could see other players moving to talk to him as well. Matthew was going to be popular in this class.

"It's no big deal, really guys, I just practice a bunch." Ivan could hear the happiness in the boy's voice, and laughed at his own praise.

Soon, the room calmed down and they went through the rest of their music.

OoooooO

Lunch was after band, and Matthew chose to get a small plate of fries, while Ivan got the hot lunch and a few cookies for them to share.

"Oh, thanks. I didn't get you anything though.."

"Don't worry about it! It's your first day, and I'm your guide. Making it a good day is my job." Ivan smiled, eating some of his lunch and making sure Matthew was eating his. The Russian noticed that he didn't eat much, only a few bites, and urged him to finish.

"I'm just not that hungry today. I don't know what's going on."

"You may want to eat a bit more for hockey. It'll wear you out. Coach is tough when we start out. He'll push us hard due to our level. I didn't play last year due to injury, so I'm behind in his eyes.

"Injury?"

"I was jumped by some kids from the rivalry team. Broke my collarbone. It's healed now though, so I'm looking forward to a successful season." Matthew cringed.

"Seems we've both had painful experiences." There was something bitter about his voice, and it surprised Ivan. Granted he'd only known this boy for a day tops, but he didn't think it suited him.

"Im sorry."

"Hey, no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so mean about it. It's over and done with. I can't help that it happened and I can't change it." Ivan rested a hand on Matthews shoulder.

"Don't be sorry. You almost died, Matthew. I didn't. I didn't get close." He leaned in closer to speak at his ear, "I had a dream regarding the attack. That's why I was upset earlier. I dream of things I hear about, and due to my slight insomnia, they turn into nightmares." When he moved away, the boy was a bit red in the face, and smiling a bit.

OooooO

After lunch, they found themselves in the locker room, looking for their assigned lockers for the season, and practicing their combinations.

Matthew was excited to get on the ice, it'd been a long time since he had played hockey. He loved the sport, loved it to death, but that same death was what kept him from playing in the first place. This whole technology thing was new to him, as were many of the classes and systems of movement. Even the bells were different!

He hadn't paid much attention to the development of the school in the twenty years he'd been sulking in the gym. Until Ivan that is. The young ghost had spotted him searching for his keys that night, and decided to help him. Leaving the coins wasn't too hard to do without being spotted, and it made him feel a sense of pride for helping the Russian.

While changing, Matthew mulled over the idea of telling Ivan. That he was dead, anyway. Would they still be friends? This was the first friend he had had since... Well since ever. And a sleepover? It was almost too much for him to handle.

He lifted his shirt over his head, slipping on the other shirt, padding, and jersey.

"So Matvey," He looked up, right into Ivan's bare chest. His face and ears burned, and he stuttered out a reply.

"Y-yes, Ivan?"

"How is it that you got to be so good at your instrument? I've been thinking about it, and we should do a duet to Solo and Ensemble festival." Matthew tore his eyes from Ivan's extremely ripped and attractive torso, and nodded quickly.

"That would be fun. What should we play?"

"We'll figure it out." Matthew beamed, still slightly distracted by Ivan's chest, but otherwise able to maintain some focus. Why were all the living boys the cute ones? It was ironic that he'd only develop a legitimate crush after he could no longer be with someone.

As if on cue, his sudden sadness infected the air, and before Matthew could stop it it reached Ivan. He could see the Russian tense, and he tried to reign in his feelings before the poor guy got too freaked out.

He didn't always mean to let it out, it just happened somehow. He wasn't the average school haunt, he didn't throw things or turn off the power. He simply lived in the gym, falling asleep to the sight of the railing he'd been strung from the night he died.

Oh, that night. That night he'd been invited to spend time with some local boys. One of which he had taken a liking to. They had all sworn to keep each others homosexuality a secret, telling no one, and Matthew had been so happy to be accepted.

The gym was dark when he walked in, the floorboards creaking under his feet (they weren't going to be replaced for another ten years) and wondering where his friends were. Maybe they'd gotten caught and chased off? Thunder rumbled outside, and his white dress shirt was damp from the sudden downpour that occurred when he was making his way in the building.

"Hey, Matt! Over here!" He turned at the sound of his name, smiling slightly and stepping under the bleachers to join the other boys.

"I almost thought you guys weren't here. Crazy weather outside." He gestured to the windows just as a flash blinded him momentarily.

"Yeah, the janitor came through so we had to hide. Anyway, we need to talk about something a bit... Important regarding our group." Matthew remembered thinking they'd been found out, thinking they were going to be broken up.

It turned out to be much, much worse.

"You see, Matthew," Said Caleb, the ring leader of them all, "If we're gonna be honest here, we've been observing you. Making sure you're the real deal."

"Why? You don't believe me?"

"No, no, we believe you. Which is why we had you come tonight. Hit him." Matthew turned to look behind him, yelling obscenities as they wooden bat connected with the side of his head. His head swam as he tried to escape, unable to keep his balance and resorting to crawling across the floor.

"Aw, Matt, leaving so soon? We haven't even gotten started!" Matthew realized this was bad, this was really, really bad. What were they going to do to him?

He was yanked back by his collar, an odd noise leaving his throat as the fabric compressed it momentarily. One of the boys pinned him down, holding him there. All of his strength had left him, preventing him from throwing the boy off of him and making a run for it.

"You see, Matt. There something we'd like to confess," Lips were at his ear, and he squirmed in discomfort, "We aren't gay like you. In fact, we have a little bit of a problem with people like you."

This was really fucking bad. His heart pounded in his ears as his vision cleared, only to be blurred again as a fist connected with his face, knocking off his glasses and making his nose bleed furiously. He longed for his brother, his strong brother who could easily beat the hell out of these kids and help Matthew. But his brother was at home, sleeping like he should have been, following his parents rules and probably dreaming of his girlfriend.

His breath was cut off by hands at his throat, more blows hitting him at all areas of his body.

"S-stop! S-stop! Please!" Their laughter sent chills down his spine, and he felt tears in his eyes.

"Nah, we're far from done. Benny, you brought the rope right?" Matthew watched him nod with a twisted smile on his face, and realized the terrible truth.

At that moment, he knew he was going to die.

He didn't know why or how it came to him, but he knew that very soon he wasn't going to be alive anymore.

The realization sent adrenalin flowing through his veins, and he kicked Caleb off of him. The boy flew backwards as Matthew scrambled to his feet and took off, throwing open the door to the gym and sprinting outside. Rain stung his face and thunder rumbled over the yelling of his pursuers, and he ran as fast as he could to get the the road. Once he got to the road he'd been okay, he'd be safe and on his way home.

He didn't make it however. The rock that tripped him twisted his foot at an awkward angle and injured his ankle, slowing his stride and sending shockwaves of pain up his leg.

Benny hit him from behind, knocking him to the ground and punching him in the stomach. His head smacked into the pavement painfully, right on his temple.

What happened then was even worse. All five boys surrounded him, one holding down his arms, and another sitting between his legs.

"You want it in the ass, Matt?" He shook his head furiously, struggling to get free and failing.

"N-no! Let m-me g-go!"

"Can't do that, man. You've made your life choice. It's up to us to stop you from pulling someone down with you. It's disgusting."

"I didn't do anything wrong! I can change! I can change! Please let me go!"

"Nah, what would the point of coming out here be if we didn't finish the job?"

"Stop, please this isn't what any of you want to do." Matthew tried to reason with him, with all of them, but nothing was working.

They all had a turn using him, his whimpers and cries falling on deaf ears as he was violated over and over again. Once they were all finished, they resumed his beating, Matthew feeling his ribs snapping.

Matthew cried out, screaming for help, screaming for someone to help him. Why wouldn't anyone help him?!

More hits later, his perception of time was blending together, and they were back in the gym. The dazed Canadian glanced at the boy he'd been invited by, seeing the wide and shocked eyes. He hadn't known this was going to happen. But he wasn't helping either.

"You made a mistake, Mattie Matt." He whimpered, tears spilling over as he screamed one last time, hoping to God that someone would hear and help him.

"Alfred! Alfred help me! Please! Someone help me!" His voice gave out, and he sobbed silently as he was thrown down onto the upper level bleachers, and a rope was put around his neck. He fought at the feeling, kicking and clawing in his last effort of survival. Another hit stopped him, and the rope tightened. His voice cut off as an odd squeak when he was hit again, something in his chest making a sickening snap.

It was most likely one of his ribs, having been weakened by the earlier beating.

He was hoisted up, feeling the cold metal rail under his back.

"Goodbye little Matthew. Maybe you can get it in the ass while spending time in the afterlife!"

"W-well, you were right guys. I managed to pull f-five assholes w-with me. I'll save you a s-seat."

"Little shit!" He then knew what was happening. Marker was used on his chest, and he was thrown over. His stomach dropped at the feeling of falling, and when he caught in the rope, he couldn't breathe. Panic overtook him and he struggled to get down, his feet not touching anything.

Seconds felt like hours as he began to lose mobility, his limbs heavy and uncoordinated. The last thing he remembered was a slight jerk in the rope, and his body slamming into the wooden gymnasium floor.

He woke up a little while later, his body sore and broken from the rough treatment. He groaned, shifting ever so slightly and wincing. This felt worse than when he had first gone to hockey conditioning.

He flipped onto his back, his chest heaving in pain. He felt around for his glasses, turning his head to look for them. They were a few feet away, broken as expected, morning light glinting off the cracked lenses. It was pretty, how the wood looked at this angle. It wasn't very good for sleeping on though.

Matthew worked to sit up, swallowing thickly and regretting it. His throat burned something fierce, moving his neck sent pain down his spine, and his ankle was definitely screwed up. Another set of groans and obscenities later, he was sitting up and staring at the windows through his blurry vision. His head pounded horribly, giving him the assumption of a concussion, and he used his feet to coax his glasses towards him.

He whined at the sight of himself in the shiny floorboards, knowing even in the blurry image that it was bad. Oh well, glasses and then home.

Once he had them he pondered why he was alive. How he'd survived and why they'd let him. They'd hit him, degraded him, and tried to kill him. Why did they stop?

He heard something behind him that sounded like an item had been dropped and located a shoe. Interesting. It kinda looks like mine. He followed it upward, his heart stopping when he saw what was hanging above it.

It was him. His body suspended in the air by a single frayed rope that looked seconds from coming apart. Matthew began to hyperventilate, was he even breathing? If he was dead then- no. No he wasn't dead that wasn't possible he was sitting right here in the morning sunlight he couldn't be dead! Despair ripped through him, his panicked whimpers echoing off the walls in a rising volume.

He was only fifteen he couldn't just die! Matthew struggled to stand, too numb to feel his aching body, and limped over to his body. The word 'faggot' was written across his chest in black marker, dried blood caking his face and hair. He looked a mess. He could tell by the weird angle of his nose that it was broken, and a deep gash cut across his temple. His neck, oh God his neck, was starting to be ripped open by the weight of his body. The rope had cut into it over the night, and now he was about an hour away from decapitation.

He wanted to puke, he wanted to run, he wanted Alfred. Wait... Alfred was on gym duty this morning. Matthew couldn't let him see this, he couldn't let his brother see the body of his twin like this. No.

Despite his fear and anguish, his brother came first. According to the small clock on the wall, it was seven. Meaning Alfred would be here in less than five minutes.

Matthew left the gym, waiting by the door that led into the hallway and watched for his brother. He'd try and scare him into staying away, eh? Soon he could hear the off-key whistling that meant his brother was near.

The energetic blond sped into the hallway, not hearing Matthews screams to stop, and walked right into the gym.

"Mattie? You here? I know that you hang out here at night with your friends and such but you need to learn to come home and-" The Canadian didn't have to hear the dropping of textbooks to know it was too late. "Mattie no!"

"Alfred..." He croaked pitifully. He longed to hold his brother, make him feel better, but he couldn't. The American was crumpled on the floor, sobbing as he tried to dial 9-1-1, and holding onto Matthews fallen shoe.

"You have to help him, oh god, my brother! They, they killed him! They killed my brother!" Matthew sat next to his brother, tears forming in his eyes. It took another minute before Alfred could sputter out their location, and the blond ran up to the upper level, clawing at the rope until it came free and he was able to lower Matthew gently. He then hopped the railing and pulled his brother into his arms. Matthews heart ached at the sight, his brother rocking his body back and forth whilst sobbing uncontrollably.

"Alfred, it's okay, I'm okay." His hand connected with Alfred's shoulder on the last try, and the American didn't seem to feel it.

Sirens were heard in the distance, and Matthew could feel himself losing it. They were gonna take his body away! "No... No they can't... I can't be dead I'm right here!"

That was when the boy knew he could project his emotions, because his brother froze, a single thing passing his lips.

"Mattie... Mattie!"

"Alfred? Alfred can you hear me?" It was no use however, the American began screaming his name and rocking him faster. Matthews world began to swirl into darkness, a single voice heard in the inky black. Matvey. Matvey?

"Matvey?" He opened his eyes to look at the Russian, instantly knowing something was wrong. The look the boy gave him was full of fright and confusion. Oh shit-

"Ivan it's okay, I'm okay."

"W-was that real..? Matvey what was that?" Matthew took a step back, unable to determine if it were out of concern or panic. He took a different approach.

"Ivan... What are you talking about..? More importantly, why are you yelling at me?" The look in Ivan's eyes changed, and the Canadian resumed his original position.

"The... The... Nevermind." Matthew felt horrible at the sight of Ivan's face. He was absolutely dejected, "I feel like I've been losing my mind. Nightmares, weird feelings in the hallways, those coins... Even my sleep pattern is falling apart. It's funny, the only good part of this year was meet meeting you."

"Remember to meet me in the gym. Call out when you get there, I might not see you enter." He then left the confused Russian standing by himself in the locker room.

The cool air of the gym calmed his nerves despite what had happened here. He longed for his brother more than he had after his death. It wasn't often that he visited his brother's apartment, even twenty years hadn't healed the usually cheery blond. Although it was a little much to expect that Alfred would be better, he honestly thought he would've moved on by now. It was painful to walk into the small home and see his brother staring at a picture of him, or holding a stuffed Polar Bear that he'd owned as a child (and had affectionately named Kumajirou).

He had often debated nabbing the bear for a night, just for something to cuddle with while he slept on the hard bleachers after dark. They didn't bother him, his body wasn't very sensitive to physical touch, but it didn't help the loneliness that overtook him at random. Speaking of which, Matthew needed to get a hold of his emotions before he caused Ivan more problems.

The Canadian settled on the floor, laying back and taking deep breaths. How had so much changed in the past day and a half? He once again reflected on the past, remembering how he followed his body all the way to the morgue for the sole purpose of knowing what they had done.

In the end, he had a broken nose, six broken ribs, a severe concussion, internal bleeding, and a fractured ankle. One of the guys had apparently been carrying some sort of disease too that linked him to the crime as well as it was found in Matthews blood. The one responsively for his autopsy and said that he would've died within a half and hour with the injuries. He wouldn't even have made it home. It didn't take long for them to find the guys, who quickly confessed and seemed proud at the fact that they'd murdered an innocent classmate. Was it so wrong to be gay? Was it? Was that why he hadn't crossed over yet?

He wanted to cross over, he really did. He hated being left behind like this. The only good part was his new friend, and that wasn't enough to keep him here. He jumped as the gym doors slammed open, because as far as he knew, there were no fifth hour classes here.

"Matvey, come out." He cringed, making himself invisible and slinking behind the door. It was too soon. Leave it to Ivan to chase him down. "Matvey! Come out!"

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" He called, stepping out from his hiding spot.

"I told the coach you needed some space and he told me to accompany you. He expects you tomorrow however."

"You can go back. I... Need to be alone."

"No." Matthew looked up.

"No? What do you mean 'no'?"

"No as in I'm not leaving and you are not going to be alone. Whatever that was, you know what happened. I'd rather you tell me now than later, Matthew." He began to panic.

"Ivan I don't know what you saw, but I didn't see anything."

"You're lying. I know you are. Stop lying." Matthew looked away, an exasperated sigh leaving him. How in the hell was he gonna do this? He felt angry, cheated by everything that had led up go his moment.

"I... I'm..."

"It's okay, Matvey." His angry found its outlet.

"I'm dead okay?! I'm dead!"

OooooO

Ooh look a cliff hanger! I'm an asshole!

Is this developing okay?

I feel bad after writing that death scene but trust me it's important to the ending! The event took place in October 1995, hence the twenty years of gym babysitting.

Alfred will be introduced in the next few chapters, although writing him in this context will be difficult so bear with me!

Until next time my lovelies,

MapleSunflower


	3. A Noose?

"I'm dead okay?! I'm dead!"

Ivan stared at the shaking blond before him, trying to process what he had just heard, and wondering if it could be believed. How could Matthew be dead? He was solid, ate, and as far as the Russian knew, stayed with his brother. Sure he was pale but how could that vision been real?

But if it was... Matthew died a horribly violent death.

"What? No more questions? No more persistence?! Did you get what you wanted?! I'm dead. Have been for twenty years, sleeping and existing in here in this old lonely gym. Then you come along and screw it all up!" The Russian could see that Matthew was losing it, and frankly, didn't know what to do. If the boy really was dead, then how would he deal with whatever strength the Canadian had? He was sure that supernatural strength could kill him if he made one wrong move, and he wished he hadn't bothered the Canadian.

"Matvey, do you honestly think I care whether you are dead or alive? Do you?"

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?!"

"I don't know."

"Well go ahead I guess."

"What?"

"Leave. Leave and never come back because you want nothing to do with a dead boy." Ivan's jaw dropped, and he frowned.

"Why would I leave? It's not like it's your fault. You didn't do anything."

"What if I wanted you to leave?"

"Still not going to. You need someone and dammit, I'm going to be that someone!"

"Just admit it. You're scared, repulsed, it's nothing new. Even I think it sometimes."

"I can see why you would, but you shouldn't. Because I don't. I don't care whether you're dead or alive," Ivan did what he knew could either help or make things worse. He walked to Matthew, pulling the still trembling Canadian into his arms, "You're my friend, yes? No matter what. I'm sorry that that happened to you. I'm sorry that those boys did those things to you. I wish I could put myself in your place but I can't."

"Trust me," He said with a little laugh, "You don't want to be me." Ivan looked at him, still holding him.

"Don't be sad, Matvey... I don't like seeing you sad. I like it much better when you smile." Right on cue, a small grin began making its way onto Matthew's face. Ivan smiled back, pulling Matthew close again and rubbing his back in a comforting manner, "So Katyusha has alerted me that she messed up and made all of the food tonight. Seeing as you aren't busy later, you could come over tonight?" The smile that lit up Matthew's face was enough to put Ivan into awe.

"You still want me to go? You... Thank you, Ivan. I'll go get my stuff. I collect things people leave behind, you see? If they look for it I give it back, but if they don't seem interested I keep it under here," Matthew pointed to a small trap door that was located near the office area. It was always kept shut and locked due to the danger of falling in, "I can get in there so I have all the knickknacks hidden in there. Just a sec." Ivan watched Matthew sink into the floor, and waited.

It was odd for him, he always though ghosts didn't exist, but there was a moment for everything he supposed. He could hear rummaging under the door, and jumped back when something was thrown out through the door. Matthew followed, and Ivan grabbed his bag for him. The boy frowned at him and reached for it, only for Ivan to move it away with a playful smile.

There was no way he was gonna let Matthew carry it, Ivan was obsessed with being polite to his friends.

"Where do you want it for now?"

"I can carry it! I'm strong enough." Ivan made a face of mock concern.

"Are you sure? You're a tiny thing. Don't worry, this big strong Russian can carry it for you."

"Hmph, you think you're funny don't you?"

"I know I am, my sister tells me so."

"I think she says it to make you feel better about yourself." Ivan pouted, laughing a bit.

"Now that's not very nice."

"I'm not always nice to people. Here," He took the bag, "I'll set it over here and we can just talk."

"Not always nice to people? Really now?"

"It's true. I once threw a bottle at the back of Mr. Julius's head. No reason, I was just bored. He doesn't come in here anymore."

"Mr. Julius? Well, he is a mean teacher." They both laughed.

"He taught here when I went here. He taught the Greek Mythology class back then, and would always mark my answers wrong even if I got them right."

"He had a tendency to do that."

OooooO

Matthew was surprised say the least. Then again, he was pretty convinced that Ivan would leave him when he found out about him. But the Russian was still here, teaching him how to knit. Who knew that such a big scary looking dude would be a pro at making scarves and blankets out of yarn?

They used up the hour that way, knitting and chatting about this and that, Matthew getting pretty far before the bell rang and it was time to leave. To be honest, he was a little concerned about tonight. He didn't know how the whole eating thing worked with him, he'd only ever had small amounts to fool people, and he knew that he'd need to eat a decent amount to seem normal later.

He never got hungry, but often had to fake it so he appeared to be alive.

"Alright, Matvey, time to go. My car is parked over by B wing."

"Okay!" Excitement bubbled up inside of him despite his worries. Look at him, a ghost boy hanging out with a living, breathing boy!

They hurried through the crowded halls, bumping into a few people and laughing at each other. Ivan lead the way, Matthew following eagerly. It was warm suddenly, and Matthew shrugged it off as the body heat from everyone around him. But it continued to get warmer until it was a little hot.

"Ivan, are you a little warm?" The Russian looked back at him.

"Not really, must be because I'm tall and you're short." Matthew gaped theatrically.

"I'm not short! You're just freakishly tall!"

"Sure. Denying it won't get you anywhere, little Matvey."

"Uhg. Well how's the weather up there?"

"Cool, with a chance of rain. Looking at those windows, it's probably going to storm tonight." Matthew froze.

"Ivan what's the date?" Ivan stopped when Matthew stopped, his face showing concern.

"It's the third. Of October." Matthew nodded slowly, and continued walking. He didn't stop until he was at Ivan's car. His bag was put in the trunk, and he settled in the passenger side.

Ivan had a nice ride, a red Chevy Cobalt. Matthew hadn't paid much attention to the changing of vehicles over the years, so they were a shock to him whenever he did notice them.

"Matvey?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you get so upset about the date?"

"October third. Tonight at midnight, it will be twenty years." His voice was small, quiet, but he wasn't upset. If anything it was just the shock of reaching such a milestone. Alfred was going to be a mess today.

"Oh... Um,-"

"It's okay, just big. Hard to believe I've been gone that long. Alfred will be having a tough time. He did on the ten year."

"So... How does this work? You can turn invisible, and go through solid objects... Do you sleep?"

"Yes I do. Only it's different. Instead of dreams, I relive memories. Some good, some bad. Never my death though. That just happens randomly. Today was the longest I had gone before the locker room. Sorry about that too. I can't control it very well, but I can often project emotions or memories. The heavy air you've been feeling? That's what that is."

"Wait... You helped me find my key! You've been leaving the coins! It all makes sense now. That's why the backs are like that. Hah, maple leaves cause you're Canadian. Clever." Matthew laughed, securing his seatbelt. Just because he was dead didn't mean he was going to get Ivan a ticket.

"I didn't leave the coins except for that one night. I don't know how they got into those lockers. Another two were filled this afternoon. They... Belonged to those guys. The lockers I mean. They've never given them to anyone else."

"So... During the memory, I felt everything you did... What do you think the jerk was? Before you fell on the floor?"

"I've thought a lot about that. I think that was the moment I died. My spirit just kinda fell out of my body."

"Hm... Have you seen your brother recently?"

"No, I was considering going tonight but I can't communicate with him or anything. He's the one person who can't see or hear me. It's sad." Ivan placed a hand on his shoulder and for the first time in a long time, Matthew felt the heat permeate his shirt and warm his skin. He hummed at the feeling, his eyes fluttering shut momentarily.

"Maybe I could help? I doubt he'll believe anything I say but it's worth a try? Maybe if you told me something that only you and him would know."

"I don't know if we have something like that... Maybe I'll have to think about it."

"So tonight?"

"Not tonight. If I go, I'll go alone." The hand gave a squeeze and Matthew gasped softly, not even loud enough for Ivan to hear. These new feelings were confusing and good at the same time.

A few minutes later, they were pulling out onto the road. The purr of the engine was quiet and the radio was playing something in Russian. Matthew liked how the language sounded, and he could hear Ivan singing along softly. It was nice, sitting here with him, acting normal.

Matthew paid attention to the way to Ivan's house so he could come back later. It didn't hurt to have somewhere to go in case Alfred went to the gym again. It had been on the one year anniversary of his death when Alfred stumbled in to the gym, completely wasted. Which was saying something due to him only being sixteen.

Matthew had just gotten the hang of moving things and walking through walls, and had walked into the gym to see his brother standing on the railing he'd been hanging on. He'd been terrified, thinking that his brother was going to dive off of it and commit suicide, like he had tried before. Matthew ran up to the drunken American hoping that he could get his attention.

"Alfred! Get down before you hurt yourself!"

"Mattie are you here? Or did you leave right after your heart stopped beating? I wish you were here... If I'd woken up when you left the room, if I'd heard the front door squeak open, I would've stopped you from coming here just like I always did when I caught you. Why didn't I wake up?"

"Don't blame yourself, it isn't your fault..." Matthew mumbled, knowing he wouldn't be heard.

"Papa and dad tell me to stop comin' here. They say it's pointless. That you're not here anymore. That you're in Heaven. But I can't stop. Because when I step foot in here, I feel somethin' in the air. Somethin' that tells me you're here. Please... Do something." Matthew mustered all that he had into one push, and shoved his brother off the railing and onto one of the seats on the upper level. Alfred's eyes widened and he reached out to feel him. Matthew went to touch his hand but it went right through. His strength was gone.

Looking back on it he should've said something instead, but lately he'd been using all of his energy on leaving the school and staying visible so he hadn't had the opportunity to save any up.

"Mattie...? You're here... You're really here..." After that, Alfred showed up periodically at the school, carrying on conversations by himself as Matthew couldn't reply. Eventually he must've grown out of it because the visits became far and few in between. The last one had been almost a year ago, much to Matthew's dismay, and he wanted so desperately to talk to his brother.

Ivan tapped him on the shoulder. They were parked in front of a small, white and grey house.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. You saw didn't you?"

"Yes. I did. Where did he get all that alcohol?"

"Probably my father's stash. He's a lightweight but enjoys his liquor!" Matthew giggled. His father never was a violent drunk, only the kind that would be funny and talk to everyone while doing stupid things.

His Papa was a wine drinker, almost never got drunk, and was always there to ensure that him and his brother didn't get any information deemed inappropriate when their father was in that state. Francis Bonnefoy was a kind man, hailing from France, and Matthew missed him horribly. His father, Arthur Kirkland from Britain, was also dearly missed.

The only difference was, he'd never tried to talk to them.

"Ah, my grandfather is the same way, only he can hold quite a few drinks. Well, shall we?" Matthew nodded, he nervousness coming back. Ivan got out first, while he was still opening the door, and grabbed his bag before he could.

"Ivan, give it to me."

"Nah. I don't really feel like it." The Russian giggled and dashed to the front door, leaving Matthew to hurry after him. No one was home when they arrived but it smelled absolutely wonderful inside the home. The oven was on, and a note on the table read:

'Will be back within the hour, remove piroshki in about forty five minutes unless I'm home then I'll do it lol

-Katyusha'

"Laugh out loud? My dear sister is being corrupted by the American way."

"What is piroshki?" Ivan smiled at him mischievously.

"You'll find out at dinner, Matvey! Come, we'll get your sleeping area ready. I have a spare mattress I keep in my room for when we have guests."

"Oh okay!" The Canadian happily followed him up the stairs, and down a hallway where they stopped at the last room. The door was opened, revealing possibly the tidiest bedroom that Matthew had ever seen. The bed was made, the floor spotless, and all of the dirty laundry tossed neatly into a basket in a far corner. The room had a slant to it because of the roof and a skylight was positioned over the bed. Posters of ballet dancers and space adorned the walls, all of them in Russian.

Ivan set his bag down by the door and went to get the mattress, so Matthew rummaged through until he found his book he'd found three years ago when the foreign exchange graduated. The girl had been from Russia, and the book was in all Russian naturally. It seemed like a good gift.

"Hey, Ivan?"

"Hm?" The boy paused, setting the now exposed mattress on the floor next to the bed.

"I brought you something. Something I stashed away. A few years ago one of the Russian exchange kids left this in the auditorium after graduation. It's all in the language so I figured I'd give it to you." Ivan looked up, and took the book, reading the title and Matthew watched his eyes widen.

"Matvey... This is poetry. Good poetry too. A collection from various Russian poets from all different centuries. A rare find too. They were hard to come by in the Soviet Union."

"I'm glad I found it then. So I could give it to someone who could fully appreciate it!"

"Other than its original owner..?" Ivan cracked a smile.

"Hey, she didn't come back within three days so I took it as free game." Matthew pulled out his pillow and blanket, two things he'd actually taken from his old room a year after his death, and walked to the mattress, only to be stopped by Ivan who began stripping his bed.

"No, you sleep on the bed. I get the mattress. Guest code."

"I couldn't! It's your bed, I'll be fine on the floor!"

"No means no. Bed." Matthew groaned, throwing his things in the now bare bed, and fixing it up. Once both sleeping areas were finished, Ivan left Matthew alone for a few minutes in order to remove the stuff from the oven. Matthew took this as the opportunity to explore a bit.

Ivan had several shelves with Matryoshka dolls, satellite and space ship models, awards and medals, and finally an old family portrait. Ivan looked no older than five, and was missing his two front teeth. His hair was shorter, and those eyes of his were as wide as his smile. The older girl must've been Katyusha and she was smiling brightly while in the arms of a tall man with dark hair and the same eyes as Ivan had. The baby girl, who almost looked like a newborn, was being held in the woman's arms. Ivan's parents. The mother had the same silvery white hair Ivan did and they looked very similar. Katyusha looked like their father.

"My parents. We still lived in Russia when that was taken. Moscow in specifics. It was taken a few months before they were killed." Matthew looked at Ivan in a sad way. His parents were dead?

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago. They're in a better place, or so I'm told."

"How..? If you don't mind me asking."

"Home invasion. A robbery gone wrong. My father tried to intervene and the culprit killed both of them. He left us alive however. Even called the police so we'd be found before we starved."

"Oh." The sound of a door opening came from downstairs, along with a voice.

"Boys? Ivan come down here right now and introduce me to this boy you like!" Matthew glanced at the blushing Russian and laughed loudly.

"Y-yes sister, we'll be right down!"

OooooO

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Matthew was taken into in a strong hug by Ivan's sister. Katyusha sure had a strong grip!

"I'm so glad to meet you! And happy that you could make it on such short notice!" When she pulled back, Matthew took notice of how short she was compared to him, and especially to Ivan. And how big her chest was, holy cow-

"Nice to meet you too, Katyusha! I've heard a lot about you and Natalia. And it was no problem, my brother doesn't mind much when I leave. Him and his girlfriend, ya know?" The young woman laughed, pulling him into the kitchen quickly, and spooning a small amount of red soup out of a pot on the stove.

"Here, try it! It isn't done yet but a few more ingredients should do the trick!" Matthew accepted the spoon, groaning in appreciation of the taste.

"This is amazing. Why have I not tried Russian food before?" Katyusha giggled.

"I don't know, but tonight it your chance!"

"Can't wait!" Ivan walked up and stole some as well, earning a playful smack from his sister.

"You've had this before, Vanya!" Ivan laughed.

"Yes, but I had to make sure it was just right because poor Matvey here didn't know what it tasted like before hand. I've got experience in this! In fact," He reached for the spoon again, "I may need another taste." She grabbed it before he could, turning so he couldn't take it from her.

"Нет! Down boy! You two go hang out while I finish in here, okay?" Matthew giggled at the display, pulling Ivan away and back up the stairs.

Once they were back in his room, Ivan pulled out a small box and set it down in front of Matthew. The Canadian opened it, seeing a few rocks inside. They didn't look normal however and he gasped when I realized what they were.

"Meteors? Meteors?!" Matthew marveled at them. He'd seen plenty of showers, but had ever been able to find one, even when he was alive. His brother had always been pretty immersed in space and anything involved with it, spreading the interests to Matthew easily.

Ivan took one out of the box, and place it in his hand.

"Yours now." Matthew beamed, holding it close to his chest as the Russian placed the box back where it came from. While the Russian was occupied, Matthew came up behind him and hugged him, feeling the warmth radiating off of the larger boy's body.

Ivan jumped slightly under his touch, but if anything, it made Matthew hold on tighter.

"You've been nicer to me in a day, than anyone was my entire life."

"You deserve it." The Russian turned and Matthew was pulled into a strong embrace.

"Do I?" Matthew buried his face in the crook of Ivan's neck. He was so warm.

"Of course. You are a very good person. Kind and caring... Qualities that are hard to find anymore." The Canadian smiled, pulling back a bit to look at Ivan.

"Well then, you must be a very rare person as well." Matthew shivered slightly at the increasing heat, leaning closer without realizing. Something about Ivan was making him feel these things.

"Are you alright, Matvey?"

"Oui. You're really warm."

"Ah. I do not think I am sick?"

"No I mean your body heat. My physical sense of touch is usually dulled. But when I touch you or you touch me, it feels like it did when I was alive." Matthew smiled sheepishly at the staring Russian.

"Then we must try something later. Maybe if you're with me when you do it, it'll work."

"And what would that be?"

"Secret!"

"Aw, c'mon!" He shook his head, pulling away and laying back on the bed. He appreciated having something soft to lay on, not because hard objects were uncomfortable, but because it felt like a cocoon.

"What did you expect me to say?" Ivan laughed, and Matthew felt weight next to him. He looked over to see Ivan staring into the skylight and joined in. The sky was clouded over completely, dark grey clouds promising a storm. It always stormed on the anniversary, no matter what day it started out as, it always ended with tornado sirens going off.

Matthew had thought about a possible curse that had been put in place, possibly what was keeping him from crossing over, but it seemed to punish the townsfolk in a way. He hadn't paid much attention to it, but he knew that all five boys had served their time. They hadn't been given much and were kids when sentenced.

Thunder rumbled and Matthew tensed as phantom shouts rang in his ears. He relaxed, pushing them away, and focusing on the churning sky. It was only going on four but seemed to be getting dark already. This storm seemed different than the others.

At some point, Ivan reached over and took his hand, no doubt able to feel his emotions. Matthew sighed, continuing to watch the darkening sky.

"It's a shame. I wanted to show you the stars tonight." Ivan said suddenly, catching Matthews attention.

"It's always like this on the third. Just like the night I died."

"You're so casual about it, it makes me feel strange bringing it up. It means you're healing though. At least a little bit." Matthew gave a small squeeze, and smiled. It was true, he was healing. It still hurt sometimes when he thought about it too deep or long. But for the most part, he was over his death. It wasn't that bad being a ghost.

"Well it was two decades ago. I feel like if I could talk to Alfred, just once, maybe I could cross over. I don't know what is keeping me here."

"I hope you can soon. The world is cruel enough without spending extra time in it. I... Will miss you when you do." Matthew smiled slowly, scooting a little closer to Ivan and once again losing himself in the shifting rain clouds. It was going to be one hell of a storm.

They stayed like that for another hour, Matthew listening to Ivan's soft breathing and hoping the storm stayed calm enough to preserve the moment.

Katyusha called them down for dinner, and informed them that Natalia would be staying with a friend.

"What? But she never misses dinner! And what about the weather?" Ivan had been a bit upset while Matthew was disappointed that he wouldn't be meeting the other sibling. A deep voice for all of their attention.

"That is why she is staying there. The storm is expected to be big so I asked her to stay there for safety. Do not worry, Ivan." Matthew turned around to see a man who looked to be in his fifties, and had the same hair color as Ivan. His eyes were a deep blue, and he was smiling tiredly.

"Oh, alright. Well, this is Matthew. We call him Matvey." Matthew smiled and waved.

"Well, Matvey, it is a pleasure to meet you. And I thank you for persuading a good meal!" The old man gave a hearty laugh, his accent thicker than his grandchildren's, "I am Tamberlane Winter, but you can call me Tam or Grandfather I don't care as long as it make sense." Matthew laughed.

"Grandfather, oui! I'll probably just end up calling you Mr. Winter for the sake of formalities." The Canadian was ushered into the dining room by Ivan, who helped him pick out what to put on his plate as he got his own. Matthew sat down next to him and the two waited until the other occupants were ready before eating.

It was delicious. Really, why had he never had Russian food?

"Mon Dieu, this is amazing!" Katyusha thanked him and soon the table was full of conversation. Until Mr. Winters asked where he got his scar.

"That mark on your neck, what happened? If you do not mind me asking." Matthew set his fork down, sitting a bit straighter.

"Um... I was attacked by a group of boys at my old school. They tried to hang me." The older man flinched, his eyes widening. Katyusha also looked shocked, "That's why I'm here now. My parents had me transfer schools because of it. Ivan has been very helpful!"

"Do you know why they did it?" Katyusha asked, leaning forward.

"... No. They simply beat me up and then strung me up. It was last year. I'm okay and that's what matters."

"Were they caught?"

"Oui, ah, yes. They actually confessed on their own." Mr. Winter nodded slowly, going back to eating. Matthew did the same.

"I hope they do time. Lots of it. I can't see why they would do such a thing. From what I can tell, you're a very nice boy. Polite, too. Little bastards better rot." Matthew was surprised by the growl in Mr. Winter's voice, while the two siblings laughed knowingly at his statement. Honestly, he was touched by the fact that the man felt that way.

"They all got twenty years in prison. No parole either."

"... Twenty? They didn't just beat you and hang you then. What did they do?" Katyusha piped up.

"Let's not badger him, Grandfather. It was no doubt-"

"They assaulted me." He could tell by the look in their eyes that he didn't have to elaborate further, and a bright flash of lightning lit up the windows. It was followed by a loud crack of thunder and the room fell silent.

"I'm sorry for asking, Matthew."

"Ah, it's alright. It's better when I talk about it. I'm over it at this point, and I don't have to see them anymore, so I'm okay. Katyusha I simply must know how these piroshki are made!" And just like that, conversation was sparked and dinner flew by. Matthew helped Katyusha with the dishes despite her protest and then headed up to Ivan's room to meet him up there.

The wind could be heard through the walls and rain pounded on the skylight in a steady drumming rhythm.

Ivan was wearing a tank top and baggy sweatpants that hung loosely off his waist. Matthew swallowed thickly, trying not to focus on Ivan's biceps or hips. The Russian was reading from the book Matthew had given him, his position seeming to pull the sweats down. Matthew tried to look away, he really did, but he couldn't do it.

It didn't help that Ivan began swaying slowly to whatever song he was humming, and the Canadian hurried to change into his own pajamas. He usually didn't worry about it but these were his favorite when he was alive and it was impossible to grow out of them. And- oh god Ivan was doing this on purpose.

"Like what you see, Matvey?" The Russian said slyly.

"Uh, I-I wasn't staring o-or anything."

"Ah, but you do like it? Hm. Can I try what I was going to try?" Matthew cocked his head and nodded.

His heart pounded as Ivan circled him once, twice, three times. Then, his heart all but stopped when the Russian advanced, cupping his face and- lowering them to tickle his sides.

"Oh, oh no! Stop it!" The Canadian squirmed out of Ivan's reach, tripping on his bag and tumbling to the floor. The were both laughing, Ivan chasing him around the room and trying to grab hold of him. He watched as Ivan grabbed him and quickly adjusted his solidity. The hand went through him.

"That's not fair, Matvey!" Finally, they settled down, the light turned off, on the bed watching the storm. It was getting worse, seeming to be channeling the horrible tragedy that occurred all those years ago. The strange heating of his body began again, breaking his focus on the swirling clouds blurred by the heavy rainfall. He looked at Ivan, seeing that no part of the Russian was touching him, and grew concerned.

Side effects of being dead included walking through walls, teleportation, screwing with electrical devices and- wait. Electrical devices...

He knew how to talk to Alfred.

OoooooO

Ivan slipped in and out of his sleep, wanting to wait until he knew that Matthew was resting before he did. A flash in the windows jolted him from a light doze, and he instinctively reached for his guest.

"Ivan, are you okay?" The voice was groggy.

"Were you asleep?"

"No. Thinking. You?"

"Barely. The flash scared me out of it, sorry I grabbed you." Matthew took his hand, and Ivan felt him scoot closer.

"Don't worry about it, I used to share a bed with my brother. He would kick me in his sleep. I grew used to it after a while. Had to to get any rest, eh?" Ivan laughed tiredly, glancing at the clock. It was only ten but it felt like midnight. Ivan rolled over to face his friend, giving them each a blanket.

The other boy seemed to move towards him, so Ivan moved as well.

"Still, I don't want to keep you up all night." The thunder cracked louder than it had all night, and Ivan felt Matthew jump. Without hesitation, he placed a hand on the boy's face comfortingly.

"Thanks. I don't like loud noises."

"I wish I could do something..."

"It's louder in the gym. Such a big space." Ivan hummed, running his fingers through Matthew's hair. He could feel the Canadian sink further into the bed, and soon, deep breathing was heard from the other occupant. Ivan wondered why Matthew had to breathe if he was a ghost, surely there was no need for it? Then again, his heart would beat too.

It wasn't worth mulling over. Within a few more minutes, Ivan was asleep.

OooooO

Sometime early, Katyusha came into the room and woke Ivan up, but he noticed it was much earlier than he was supposed to be awake at.

She looked worried, her normally happy face covered by a frown. Ivan turned to face her, running his eyes and smiling sleepily until he saw her face. The rain was nothing but a drizzle at this point and the lightening was far and few in between.

"Vanya, they cancelled school because of the storm. I want you to see something." Ivan sat up, a bit concerned at the fact that school had been cancelled. How bad was the storm?

He got out of bed carefully, making sure not to wake Matthew, who was curled up with a content look upon his face. Katyusha led the way downstairs, her demeanor tense.

Upon reaching the front door, Ivan was hit with a wave of sadness. His thoughts immediately went to the blond sleeping in his bed. Was Matthew having one of his bad memories as a dream? Or had he woken to see him gone?

Ivan hoped that he was alright, he hadn't meant to make him upset if it was his fault. His sister tapped him on the shoulder to catch his attention.

"It's out here, Vanya." She opened the door, and Ivan felt chills cascade down his spine. A million thoughts went through his head at once. How, why, when, and who could have done something like this. Did the men responsible for Matthew's death find his house? There was no way that they'd know the boy was here! Ivan gulped and stepped forward.

Hanging right in the doorway, was an old, bloodstained noose.

OoooooO

Ooh what's happening?! I've gotten some messages regarding Matthew's death and how violent it was. I assure you that it is necessary for the plot of this story!

There will be some paranormal analysis going into this story that will make the violence of his death make sense.

Happy reading!

Until next time my lovelies,

MapleSunflower


	4. Movie time

Ivan yanked the noose from the doorway, hurrying to put it in the garbage before Katyusha stopped him. He looked at her questioningly, letting his arm fall to his side, the bloody rope tapping against his leg gently.

"We need to get rid of it, Katya!"

"We can't just yet!"

"Why not? What is the point of keeping it in here for him to find?"

"Wait for grandfather, what if Matthew is in danger? What if one of those boys escaped and found out where he was?" Ivan felt the surge of distress before he saw Matthew standing at the top of the stairs. There were tears in the boy's eyes as he stared at the object that killed him, and oh did Ivan feel like an asshole.

Ivan felt every ounce of his pain, confusion, and anguish intensifying with every passing second. Katyusha seemed unaffected by it, which was a good thing.

"Where did you get that...?" His voice was so quiet and broken, that Ivan felt his chest constrict. Katyusha shared a look with him, beckoning Matthew down.

"She found it hanging in the doorway this morning. We don't know where it came from." Matthew had reached the bottom, and reached out with a shaking hand. Ivan gave it to him, allowing him to hold it. He turned it over in his hands, examining it closely.

"It is the real one...?" Ivan trailed off when the first few tears fell and Matthew muttered out a quiet,

"Yes." Ivan watched Matthew fight the urge to cry and scooped the boy up into his arms. The noose was given to Katyusha, who took it with her to her room, and Ivan marched to his own. Matthew weighed practically nothing, lying calmly in his arms as he was carried back to Ivan's bed. It was still dark outside, and upon checking the clock, it was only four.

"What the hell was she doing up...?" He whispered, tucking Matthew back in and getting in next to him. The boy was trembling similarly to when he confessed to Ivan, small sobs shaking his body. The Russian turned him so that the boy was facing him, and pulled him into his arms. Pale hands fisted his shirt as the Canadian pulled himself close, as close as he could be. Ivan could feel the tears dampening his shirt, and wondered how it was possible.

There were more important things to focus on right now. Like the fact that his friend was coming undone in his arms because Ivan had been an idiot.

"Matvey, I'm sorry, if I'd known you'd woken I wouldn't have walked through the kitchen." A sniffle.

"Don't blame yourself. I would actually be concerned. There's no way that they know I'm around, have you told anyone of your sexuality?"

"No, only you. Katyusha knows, but she wouldn't tell anyone."

"I fear for your safety. Please be careful. Promise me that you'll be careful." Ivan moved Matthews face up with his fingers and wiped away a few stray tears.

"Matvey I don't think-"

"Promise me!" Ivan's eyes widened.

"I promise, Matvey." He noticed their proximity to each other, noticed how it would seem quite intimate to anyone that saw them. He blushed, his ears becoming warm as he continued to hold the calming boy.

After a while, Ivan felt drowsy again and yawned, burying his face in Matthews hair. It smelled like good, like something he couldn't place, and he hummed softly in his light doze.

OoooO

Matthew waited until Ivan was asleep to wipe his face, not wanting to disturb the Russian. He was alright now that Ivan had promised, and was calmer. The memories that flooded his mind when he saw it... He hoped they didn't go through Ivan's mind again.

Ivan's grip tightened and Matthew smiled, relishing the warmth and comfort from the arms around his body. It began to downpour again, the drumming of rain becoming background noise for the both of them. However, there was something in the air today, something that intrigued and frightened him at the same time. The noose seemed to have a pull to him, something that linked it to his energy. He hoped that he wasn't going to have to start keeping it with him. That wouldn't be very fun for him or anyone else who noticed.

Ivan hummed in his sleep, making Matthew giggle and wonder what he was dreaming about. The young ghost missed dreams sometimes, and was intrigued whenever he could hear about them.

"Mmmm..." Matthew giggled again at Ivan's sound, and nuzzled his chest.

How long was this going to last? Their friendship was on unstable ground, once Ivan graduated and had a family Matthew would be put on the back burner. Not that he could protest that, it would be expected by the Canadian.

So why did thinking about it hurt so bad? Matthew closed his eyes, taking in Ivan's heat and scent. He would definitely miss this in two years.

Thunder rumbled as a bright flash illuminated the room for a split second, and Matthew swore he saw someone in the corner for the brief moment. Another flash, and there was nothing there but a poster depicting Andromeda.

He settled back into his light doze, his violet eyes hidden behind pale eyelids. He didn't want to sleep anymore, but tiredness was taking over. He didn't quite understand why he could sleep, but it wasn't all unappreciated. It let him have moments like this.

Matthew listened to the rain, the soft rumbling of thunder lulling him into an even more relaxed state. His hands opened, releasing Ivan's shirt in favor of flattening out on his chest. One over his steadily beating heart.

He was about to fall asleep before the alarm went off and almost made him pee himself. Ivan jumped too, hurrying to shut it off and getting up before remembering something and laying back down.

"Ivan it's five, we gotta get ready for school."

"No, they cancelled because of the storm. Katya told me earlier when she came and got me." Matthew nodded.

"That bad huh?"

"Apparently. I didn't get a chance to look past the doorway. Well, sleep more or breakfast? I have no doubt that Katya is getting up soon. I could start it and wait for her."

"I'm not sure. Sleep sounds good, but more if your guys's cooking sounds good too." Matthew smiled softly, placing his hands on Ivan's chest again.

"Matvey I... Do you want to see a movie later? I think there's a good horror one out right now." Matthew nodded ecstatically, his hands clutching Ivan's shirt again.

"I haven't been to one of those since 1995!" Ivan laughed, the vibrations barely felt under the ghost's hands. It was all new to him, these feelings, these emotions... He'd been lonely for so long that he was amazed that he could feel anything but numb, "But there's something that I need to do at some point today."

"And what would that be?"

"I think I know how to communicate with Alfred. It involves technology, which I know he has, so it should be easy." Ivan raised an eyebrow, so he explained himself.

"Ghosts can mess with electronic devices and other forms of technology. Even radios can be affected. He has a playstation and a headset he uses when he plays. I think I can get into the headset and use it to talk to him."

"I hope that works. I really do. You deserve for it to work. I will help in any way possible because I want you to be able to leave his place." The Canadian pushed Ivan down, and pulled the blanket over them, "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Laying down, it's still raining pretty hard so it's hard to see but the colors are interesting."

"You're interesting." Matthew glanced at Ivan, who was staring into his eyes.

"No, I'm dead." They laughed at his joke before Ivan suddenly became very serious.

"Matvey, remember, I will do anything I can to help you. Never be afraid to ask for help and never assume I can't help. I will do anything."

"I know you will. And I appreciate that more than anything." Matthew nudged closer, and noticed Ivan's curious stare.

"You sure like cuddling with me, Matvey."

"You're warm."

"Are you cold?" Arms fell around him, pulling him closer. The ghost hummed, taking it in before replying.

"No, it's just... As a ghost my physical senses are dulled. But whenever you touch me I can feel them like I did when I was alive."

"Oh right. Why do you think that is?"

"I have no clue. But I like it." Matthew flushed when he realized what he'd said, and Ivan's chuckles could be felt.

"You do now? Well, I'm sure I can give you plenty of cuddles." The hold tightened, and Matthew sighed contently, "Ah... You're so tiny you know that? I can hold you so easily."

"I grew up as the smaller twin... Alfred is packed, football player as expected. Though he did play hockey and was very good at it as well. He dropped out of all sports after that night, and he was forced to go to University. As far as I know, he has a love interest currently. Lovely woman, very kind and good to him. And she's patient when he has his nightmares and fits of grief. But yeah, I'm the tiny band geek book worm, while he's the heartthrob." Ivan looked at him, his stare holding a question but his lips concealing it.

"I don't think you're a band geek book worm. Band is an art, and you play your instrument like Van Gogh painted. As for you taste literature, I have yet to see."

"I read a lot of plays. And I've recently finished 1984 by Charles Orwell. Good book. Great storyline, and fantastic characterization."

"Ah, classic. Another good one by him is Animal Farm. Read it and then tell me what it's about." Matthew gave him a questioning look, "I mean what it's based off of. I've read it so I know. I'm just gonna check how sharp you are up there in that brain of yours."

"I'll have you know that I was a straight A student."

"Sure, Matvey."

OooooO

Ivan held onto the boy even after he fell asleep, snoring quietly against the Russian's chest. The storm had gotten a bit worse, raging outside while everyone huddled in their homes. He was a bit worried, it wasn't often that they had tornados but I did happen.

Matthew made a small sound in his sleep, pressing even closer. Ivan smiled, the boy really was adorable.

"If only I could bring you back to life... I'd even give up my own." He'd never felt this way about someone, he didn't know what it was. The feeling that made you want to be everything for a person? Ivan had never met someone who provoked such a feeling.

He blinked through the darkness, his eyes stinging as another flash of lightning illuminated the black.

Decision made, he coaxed out of Matthews snuggling, and went downstairs to make breakfast. He got out pancake mix, eggs, and bacon, starting the bacon while whisking the eggs and mixing the batter.

Katyusha woke up not long after, flipping bacon and removing them from the pan as they cooked fully. Ivan flipped pancakes, yawning every once in a while and laughing at Katyusha's teasing.

"So, Vanya, did he calm down okay?"

"Да. Poor kid... Who would do such a thing? It pisses me off to think that someone thought he deserved it. They did it because of his sexuality, not just out of some bullying event. They tried to kill him. Matthew didn't deserve it."

"I know. He so sweet! Cute too, meaning you should tie him down before someone else takes notice of him." Ivan looked at her.

"What?"

"Do you think I am blind? I've seen that way you look at him, like you haven't seen the sunrise in years and finally get the chance? You're in love, Ivan." He tensed up, flipping a pancake and deeming it cooked. It was placed in a plate, and another was started.

"I've only known him for a day... I can't be in love."

"Father loved Mother from the moment they met. They got married after a month, had me in the next nine, and after two years, had you. Natalia was the last they planned, and they died in love. Love doesn't have to develope over a long period of time, Vanya. It can happen in the blink of an eye." Ivan swallowed hard at the mention of their parents, but knew she was right. Even as young as he was, he remembered how they would talk to each other and how his father would pull his mother into a long hug when he got him from work every day. They were the perfect couple, and their love extended to Ivan and his sisters all the same.

"I know. I know, but how can I tell him if it's been only two days? I don't want to freak him out."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it. I've seen his looks too. Every act of kindness holds the gratitude of someone who's been tormented, but there's something else in those eyes of his when he looks at you." Ivan's heart skipped, and he started another pancake.

"I'll give it a bit more time. Like a couple weeks. We're going to a movie today... If an opportunity presents itself, I'll take it. Deal?"

"Deal. I mean he's been standing behind you for this entire conversation but yeah, deal." Ivan whipped around to face the blushing and grinning Canadian, hearing Katyusha giggle next to him. What the-

"I- uh, I was just- oh God..."

"Tell you what, we'll sit in the back of the theatre." With a wink, the boy was walking away, headed back upstairs to get something. Katyusha was snickering hysterically, and Ivan turned to the stove, his face burning.

Another pancake was started as another was completed. He could feel the heat on his ears and face creeping to his neck with every passing moment.

"Aw, Vanya is all red!" Ivan looked at her, reaching to tickle her side playfully. She laughed, finishing the bacon and eggs, and looking at his progress. Twenty pancakes were on the plate not counting the one currently cooking.

"This is the last one. Go get Grandfather up and I'll get Matvey." Ivan walked to his room, hearing the rain clearly again once he stepped in. Matthew was laying on the bed, turned away from the door, breathing hard. The Russian hurried to his side, turning him over. The boy's eyes were screwed shut, his hands clutching at his neck as he began to kick at something only he could see.

"Matvey, open your eyes! It's okay, I'm here. Matvey!" The boy struck out, catching Ivan in the chest, right over his heart. He had been right about Matthews supernatural strength, and his heart struggled to regain its rhythm. He kneeled next to the bed, rubbing over his heart and trying to calm himself enough to regulate it.

"Somebody help me!" Matthews voice was a strained whisper, but Ivan still heard it. He pushed his problem aside, and flat out jumped on Matthew.

"Wake up!" The boy's eyes snapped open, flashing fear and then recognition. Ivan leaned over, resting his head next to Matthews and taking slow deep breaths. The last thing he wanted was for his heart to stop. It didn't take long for the ghost to catch on.

"Ivan are you alright? Ivan?" He shook his head, one hand coming up to rest over his heart.

"I... I will... Be."

"What did I do? Where did I hurt you?" Ivan patted over his heart, laughing breathlessly.

"Just a small... Hit. I'm okay now." He sat up, pulling the boy into his arms.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Are you alright?" The boy nodded, his small hand resting over Ivan's. The throb was normal now, "Alright then. Breakfast is ready. After we eat we can head to the movie."

"Okay. So are we sitting in the back?" Ivan flushed again, and Matthew laughed hysterically. Upon standing, Ivan had to hide his small wince in pain.

"Well, it's up to you. You wanna make out in the dark?"

"Hm, haven't done it before. I'm sure you'll make it worth it." Ivan smiled slightly, following the Canadian out of his room. They made it to the table, where the other two were sitting.

OoooooO

Matthew smiled as Ivan grumbled about the road again, checking his pockets to make sure he'd grabbed his money. It was left over from the night, in his jacket that he'd left in his locker. He wasn't sure he wanted to spend it because of sentimental value, but he didn't want Ivan paying for him.

The rain had let up some, making seeing the road easy.

"So, what are we seeing?"

"I was going to let you pick when we get there. Do you want to watch the one 'o'clock show, or walk around a bit and catch the one thirty?"

"I don't care either way. I haven't been to the mall in a while so I haven't seen anything new."

"There's a good book store." Matthew grinned.

"We'll catch the one thirty." Ivan laughed at him, and he swatted at the Russian's arm.

"I just like reading! And new books will be cool. I've heard of the zombie craze, as if we didn't have enough of that. That and the dystopian society's and corrupted governments? It seems like the country is in unrest."

"I've noticed."

"When I was growing up, it was The Cold War. Now it's government corruption of all levels, in all countries, and in all forms." They pulled into the lot of the mall, Matthew taking notice of the new signs immediately.

"Anything look familiar?"

"No not really. So much has changed. Do you know what the oldest store is here?"

"Not a store... A restaurant maybe?"

"Possibly. Is Leonard's still around?" Ivan nodded, and Matthew smiled, "That place has the best pasta. Me and Al used to come here after school and hang out for hours. Well, when Dad and Papa weren't around. They'd come with us if they were home."

"You had two fathers?"

"Yeah. To the townsfolk, Papa was our Uncle. He was French so it worked out with Dad being British."

"Ah, no one ever found out?"

"Nope. It was a tight secret. I think they got close to coming out at my funeral. They were holding hands and Papa broke down. I felt horrible. Then they moved out of the city and I haven't been able to find them. I can only teleport to places I've been, and when I tried to go to my old house, it was empty. I'm glad they moved on though. Alfred's a different story. So what's the plan for a movie?"

"I'm letting you pick. Movies these days are very different than yours. I'll let you see the lineup and choose yourself."

"Oh, okay. Tickets are still two dollars right?" Ivan snorted, "What?"

"They're about seven. Each." Matthew gaped, "They used to be two? Wow. Surprised they could stay open." The sarcasm was heavy in his voice.

"Good lord, I doubt movies are that good nowadays. That much for a single ticket?"

"Yeah, a lot of people don't go anymore."

"I can imagine why! Seven dollars?!" Matthew waited until the car was stopped to remove his seatbelt and open the door. The rain was just a sprinkle, and him and Ivan raced to the door. When they stepped in, Matthew had to take a moment to look around. The layout had changed a lot due to the new stores, and the theatre area was located somewhere else. It was still a small mall, so he really couldn't get lost, and if need be, he'd just hold Ivan's hand.

Ivan... The boy liked him? Like 'love' liked him? It had come as a big surprise to him, because why would Ivan love him? He was alive, he could do better than a ghost.

Matthew smiled however, feeling happy that he could be loved like that. Death was full of terrible things. Being unable to find someone was one of them. Still, there was that nice Lithuanian boy that talked to Ivan a lot. Surely he would be better than him?

He had to stop before he made himself depressed, because Ivan would take notice. After some walking around, they made it to the bookstore as planned. Matthew stepped into the small area, smelling the new books and magazines. There were so many classics on those packed shelves, and Matthew wanted to look at them all, to feel the new pages never before touched by human hands. Well, he wasn't exactly human but it would still be new to the pages.

"Pick one you like, Matvey." The ghost turned to face his living companion, a small grin growing.

"Really...?"

"Yes really!" Ivan laughed, and Matthew was off, skimming through titles and reading summaries. He then saw something intriguing, it was a book with his Papa's name on it. Upon reading the title, he understood.

'Violence against the LGBTA community, and what it does to families'

His Papa wrote a book? When did this happen? How could he have missed it? He felt Ivan's presence behind him, and turned to face the Russian.

"Find one you like?"

"Sort of." Ivan craned his neck to read the title, so Matthew handed it to him.

"Looks worth reading."

"Francis Bonnefoy... The author is my Papa. I didn't know he wrote a book." The ghost opened it to the first page, tears gathering in his eyes as he saw what was written.

'Dedicated to my son Matthew. May he rest in peace.'

"He did it for you." Ivan said quietly.

"I can't even thank him. I don't know where he is."

"When you contact Alfred you can ask. I'm sure he'd take you if you wanted to go. Or I could. We could look up where he is located." The Canadian looked up from the book, clutching to his chest, "That one?"

"Yes."

OooooooO

Matthew held the bag close to him as him and Ivan made their way to the theatre, the ghost paying close attention to the way. Ivan had told him they'd eat afterwards, and then go back home before the Friday night crowd invaded the currently calm building.

When they reached the theatre, Matthew looked around in awe. It's was bigger than the old one, and seemed to have at least ten doors of which movies were being played behind.

"Here's the list, that one is the horror one," Ivan said pointing to a title, "And the rest have summaries. The horror one is apparently rated R so if you want to see that one, I'll have to act all manly and grown up."

"You're capable of doing that?"

"You look older too. Plus, Tori's works here and he lets me in to all of them usually so the other workers don't card me." Matthew giggled, nodding.

"I guess we'll watch that one then." His companion nodded and left his side for a moment to go purchase the tickets. Matthew had handed him his money so he wouldn't buy both of them. If they were seven then why would he expect Ivan to buy his?

The Russian returned, placing money back into the ghost's hands. It was the same amount he had before!

"Ivan!"

"Hey, I asked you to come. It is custom that I pay, yes?"

"They're expensive!"

"I come here often, it isn't anything I'm not use to." Matthew was led to a door, and coaxed through it. The seats were doubled up, the divider in the middle able to be flipped up. Perfect for couples.

The room was also empty.

"It seems that no one else felt like leaving the house today. This movie has been the talk of the school. It'll be stupid." Matthew laughed, sitting next to Ivan and watching the boy flip the divider up. They also reclined, and soon both boys were laying down, waiting for the movie to start.

Matthew sighed contently, setting his book next to him and relaxing. The movie started, actually looking promising until something else began playing across the screen. The faces of the boys who had killed him each flashed across the screen before the movie went back to normal. He glanced at Ivan who was focusing on the scene.

He hadn't seen anything.

"Hey, Ivan? I don't understand some of what they're saying."

"Modern slang. I don't get most of it either." So he hadn't noticed. That was just... Weird.

Ivan suddenly reached for his hand, pulling him closer and putting an arm around him. He simply settled in, happy for the contact.

The movie progressed as normal, turning into a total bloodbath before cutting off into a twist ending that meant the main character was secretly the killer. It was a cliché, but good movie.

During the last scene, he heard Ivan cough and swear. He looked over to see the boy wiping his hand off on a napkin that had come with their popcorn.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tried breathing in popcorn."

"Don't do that. People are not designed for inhaling solids. Or liquids so don't try that either."

"Ah, thanks for enlightening me Matvey. I could have made a very grave mistake." Ivan stood, Matthew following suit. He was a bit stiff from sitting so long, but after they began walking again he would be alright.

"Anything for a friend. Although I am a bit disappointed. I was under the assumption that we were gonna do things during the movie." Before he was done stretching, Ivan had him against the wall. Matthew had a fleeting moment of panic because of his slight flashback to his death, but quickly calmed.

Lips were on his in a heartbeat, white hot heat coursing through his veins, becoming increasingly addictive. Hands fell to his waist, and Matthew sighed into the kiss, his own hands resting on Ivan's chest.

Matthew kissed back hard, relying on instinct for this. His heart skipped at the thought. Ivan was his first kiss.

Ivan pulled away, Matthew catching sight of his red face and heavily lidded eyes.

"Was that satisfactory?" The Russian whispered at Matthews ear.

"Oui."

OooooooO


	5. Space

Ivan's body buzzed with the need to kiss Matthew again. He couldn't describe the feeling, the feeling that made him want to kiss every inch of that delicate neck, and feel every part of that slender body. It frightened him as well as excited him, and oh god he wanted more.

The rain had picked up tremendously when they got into his car, and one look was all it took for Ivan to yank Matthew onto his lap and kiss him senseless.

So there they were, making out and panting between kisses and gentle touches, while the rain made it impossible to look through the windows. Ivan removed Matthew's glasses, kissing the soft jawline and going back up to his lips. The ghost gasped, pushing Ivan's face down to that neck. The Russian was careful on the scar, leaving soft kisses with slight tongue over the slightly raised flesh. A moan of appreciation left Matthew's lips and Ivan smiled against the cold skin under his adventurous mouth.

He suckled softly, watching to not leave any marks, and held the boy even closer. Matthew breathed heavily, Ivan feeling fingers twisting into his hair.

Ivan hoped he didn't have an... Issue again like he had in the theatre. He doubted the small bit of blood was a problem, probably left over from the hit earlier.

The boy above him gave a small whine and he heard his keys hit the floor of his car, and Ivan slid down in the seat to lay back slightly.

"Ivan... Nhg..." He became aware of the cooling temperature of his car and looked up to make sure Matthew was okay.

"Matvey," His accent was thicker than usual, "Let me know when to stop. Promise me that you'll tell me if I do something that makes you uncomfortable." Those breathtaking eyes locked on his, and he was given a nod before Matthew fisted his shirt and pulled him into another sloppy kiss. It was apparent that Matthew hadn't done this in a while due to his persistence, and Ivan was happy to satisfy the boy's needs.

"I p-promise," Ivan almost lost it when the boy grinded against him, moving for more friction. He felt like this was going a bit too fast, but couldn't bring himself to stop.

Ivan rested his hands on the boy's hips, pulling him closer and sucking on his lower lip. He didn't want to stop this. A knock on the window did it for him.

Matthew was off his lap so quickly that Ivan was genuinely confused as to where he went before seeing him seated stiffly in the passenger seat. Another knock hit the window, harder. Ivan opened it slightly, just enough to see two blue eyes locking on his, without letting any rain in.

"I noticed your car shut off, did you stall out?" Ivan looked at his keys which had fallen out of the ignition when Matthew was on his lap.

"Ah no, I removed the keys. I had to organize some things and figured I wouldn't waste the gas." Matthew tapped him on the shoulder, and he glanced over at the gaping blond.

"That's Alfred." Ivan looked back to the window, lowering it a bit more as the rain seemed to ease up.

"Well I wanted to check just in case you needed a jump. I'm a paramedic so I often deal with cases of accidents due to stalling cars."

"I appreciate you coming to make sure I was alright, ah, Mr...?"

"Jones. Alfred Jones. Just call me Alfred or, uh, Al. I guess I'll see ya around, kid." Ivan watched the man walk away, crossing the street and getting into his own vehicle. After they both recovered from the shock, Matthew was pulling him close for a hug.

They sat like that for a while, Ivan trying to keep Matthew calm. It seemed that he didn't have to however, because when they pulled apart, the ghost was grinning.

"What?"

"He saw me." Ivan cocked his head.

"He what?"

"He saw me. He looked right at me and something changed in him. I could feel it. I think he thought I was another hallucination though. But still, he saw me!"

"That's great! I'm glad he was able to see you." Ivan smiled at the boy's excitement, taking his hand and squeezing it. He started his car and they were on their way home.

"So, um... Are we more than friends now?" Ivan glanced over at the nervous Canadian, reaching across the seats to place his hand on his thigh. Like always, Matthew was cold to the touch, but Ivan felt a small spark of energy where his hand was.

He shrugged it off.

"If you want to be. I for one, would love to be more than friends." His heart pounded as he waited to hear Matthew's reply.

"I... Would like that too. Very much."

OooooO

The next few weeks flew by, winter being on its way. Matthew and Ivan chatted in every class except band and hockey practice, stealing kisses when no one could see, and having sleepovers whenever they could.

As much as Matthew worried about this coming back to bite him in the ass, he knew he couldn't leave Ivan. Weeks became two months and suddenly it was close to Christmas. Which led to another problem. What was he supposed to get Ivan for Christmas? The Russian had told him not to worry about it, that he celebrated Epiphany instead, but that didn't stop the Canadian from stressing over what to get him. It was obvious with Ivan's personality that he would get something for the ghost, so that didn't help either.

He tried to base it off his interests, space, poems, maybe something from his home land? He didn't have a clue.

There was also something that Matthew had been worrying about. It seemed that he was having those episodes more frequently, the ones that made him see his killers. He would glimpse into shadows in the gym and see a face staring back at him, or be out for a walk and one of them would start following him... He tried to act natural when it happened around Ivan, but the Russian always knew when he was upset.

It wasn't until one touched him, that he realized something was wrong.

The gym was quiet and calm, the last few minutes of daylight fading as he and Ivan watched the sunset through the big windows. Their hands were clasped together, but ripped apart when Matthew was suddenly pushed forward hard. He fell down two rows of seats, using his ghostly abilities to keep it from hurting.

"Matvey!" The ghost looked up, catching a glimpse of Caleb before the boy disappeared from his view.

"I'm alright, Ivan, just a little fall."

"Little fall? Two rows is not a little fall!" Matthew gave a fake laugh, hoping it would be believed.

"I've had worse." Arms were around him as soon as he got up, and he snuggled in Ivan's hold.

"Well, I'll be sure to keep you safe tonight. Good thing it's Friday this time so we can stay up late. And it won't be raining so, yeah, stars."

"Maybe it'll snow, that would be pretty."

"It would. So, what would you like to do tonight. We have the house to ourselves." Earlier in the week, Ivan had told him that his siblings and Grandfather were going somewhere. Why he didn't go with them, he didn't say, but Matthew was happy to spend time with him nonetheless.

"Cool! So, we should probably go." He tried not to sound too eager, but he could see Caleb again and wasn't too keen on being pushed over the railing.

Ivan must've noticed his anxiety, because the boy picked up their pace and let him leave first. He didn't ask however, and Matthew wished he had. He couldn't bring it up himself, he just didn't do that, so he needed to be asked.

They got to the car, and then got to Ivan's house, and plopped onto his couch. Matthew felt arms snake around his prone form and hold him close, and he relaxed. One thing he liked about Ivan's house, other than the obvious, was that his past didn't haunt him here. None of his killers appeared within the walls or property barriers of the home and he appreciated that he could be safe somewhere. The one thing that was weird was that none of them were dead to his knowledge. They shouldn't have been. So why did they keep showing up to harass him?

"Matvey...?"

"Yes?"

"You are okay? You aren't hurt or anything?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just cushioned my fall so I didn't get hurt." The arms around him tightened.

"That wasn't a normal fall, Matvey. What pushed you off the seat...?"

"I'm... Not sure. It looked like Caleb but he ain't dead so I don't understand why he'd be there able to touch me only looking like he's fifteen and-" he was flipped over to face the wide eyed Russian.

"You've been seeing who?!"

"Caleb he-"

"Raped you twice and helped kill you, yes, I know! Why didn't you tell me sooner, Matthew?!" The use of his full name caught his attention and he became a bit frightened by his boyfriend, which never happened before. His dead but beating heart pounded in his chest.

"It didn't seem important so I-"

"Why didn't it seem important? Matthew I can't help you if you don't let me!"

"It isn't easy for me! I'm scared! I'm really, really scared and I don't know what to do. All I know is that here," He flailed his arms to show the show house, "They can't get to me. Something about here keeps them out and away from me and you."

"Then you stay here from now on."

"But-"

"We'll figure something out. I will not have you in the gym any longer. Not if it means you are unsafe and able to be hurt by them more than you already have been." Matthew relaxed, going limp on the cushions, and pulling Ivan down with him. The two resumed their cuddling, Matthew slipping in and out of sleep. He didn't doubt that Ivan was too.

After a particularly long period of him just dozing, he opened his eyes to see it dark. Ivan was nowhere to be found, and there was a thin blanket over his body.

"Not like I needed this." He said fondly. Ivan always cared so much for him. He got up, folding the blanket and walking into the kitchen where he heard Ivan playing classical music. Upon cracking the door open a bit, he saw Ivan swaying in front of the stove, his hair messed up and damp, and not wearing a shirt.

Matthew snuck behind him, wrapping his arms around Ivan, and joining his rhythm.

"I thought you were never going to wake up, sleepy head."

"I must've been pretty tired to sleep that long. Although it's only been a few hours."

"I woke up an hour ago so don't feel too bad about it. I just took a shower and came down to make some Mac 'n' Cheese." Matthew laughed, pulling away to get them some plates and spoons.

"Perfect sleepover dinner!"

"Well, hey, it's quick and good. And completed. But before we distribute the food, come here for a moment." As soon as Matthew stepped close enough, Ivan pulled him close and kissed him hard. The warmth that flooded his system was still something he wasn't used to, and he let himself be backed up against the wall. His hands were taken by Ivan's and held above his head, and one adventurous hand slid down his chest slowly. His heart fluttered in his ribs as Ivan's lips lowered to his sensitive neck, caressing the scar softly with each kiss.

"Nhg, Ivan..." The traveling hand slipped up his shirt, rubbing against his stomach teasingly. The ghost squirmed, his body begging for more because the heat was so good-

"So eager, мой дорогой, so eager." The use of Russian sent shivers up his spine as the hand went higher, tracing his ribs. Matthew had a small voice in his head that told him to be afraid of this, because he'd been hurt like this, but he paid it no mind. Ivan wouldn't hurt him like that.

Two fingers from Ivan's hand pinched a nipple gently, rolling it between the pads of his fingers and sending pleasure through Matthew's body.

Then just like that, Ivan was back at the stove, leaving a very confused and aroused Canadian panting against the wall.

"What... What the hell?"

"Well if we are going to do naughty things we may as well save it for later yes? I'll change my bed sheets after dinner." The boy flushed crimson, looking down at himself and hurrying to cover his... Issue.

"I-I didn't mean-"

"I messing with you, Matvey. If you want to, we will. If you don't, I'm fine with holding you and calming you until you fall asleep. You mumble sometimes and I like to listen to it."

"I, uh, I'm down for some stuff later." He tried to be seductive and lean against the counter, but his sock slipped on the tile floor and he almost fell. Ivan bent at the waist because he was laughing so hard and Matthew pouted.

"Nice one Matthew!"

"Shut up!"

OoooooO

After dinner they watched some tv and got their homework done, relying on each other to finish it due to all of their classes being the same. It was the best thing Matthew had ever arranged.

After homework, the two boys made brownies for no reason and ate the whole pan of them, both ending up hyped on sugar. The mix had been mediocre at best so they'd used their cooking abilities to make it ten times better. Which made it very sugary as well.

When they were hyped up, they began a game of hide and seek, of which Matthew promised not to use his invisibility to win at.

"Okay, I'll look first so go hide you big scary Russian!" Ivan nodded and turned him to face the corner before the ghost heard his footsteps walking away.

He counted to sixty, calling out his place every five seconds, and then went to find his friend. He looked upstairs, and found nothing in any of the rooms. He then worked on the rooms downstairs, peeking into the closet by the door, and locating the basement, which he went into next. He turned on one light so it was a little fair, and started with the right side which had the laundry supplies. After poking around in some shadows, he went to the other side and looked some more.

Upon moving a box, he found Ivan curled up in a corner, grinning at him. Matthew giggled, leaning down to get a better look at the Russian. He was rewarded with a gentle kiss, and he sat softly on Ivan's lap to straddle the boy. To be honest, he did feel nervous when he did it, but he knew Ivan would never hurt him.

"You are alright with this, да?" The boy said as two hands slid down to hold Matthew's hips.

"Oui. It feels nice..." They kissed again, making out for a full five minutes before things began to escalate similarly to when they first did this in Ivan's car. The both moved against one another, wanting more friction, but not wanting to move too fast in their still young relationship.

"Ah-! Matvey..."

"Y-yes..?"

"Can I try something?" The ghost nodded, allowing Ivan to move him to lay on his back, and settle between his legs. Matthew felt his anxiety increase even though he had given himself this pep talk many times. Ivan wouldn't hurt him, not like this, not in any way. So why was he so scared?

Matthew tried to hide his anxious feelings and caught Ivan in a lip lock. The boy above him shifted again, and as soon as Matthew felt pressure against his rear, he lost it. He pushed Ivan off of him with more pressure than necessary, and scrambled to his feet, breathing hard. He knew that it was through jeans, he knew that Ivan meant well, he knew that he was safe, but past memories kept him from enjoying these things to the fullest.

Ivan was watching him, wide eyed, and keeping himself pressed up against the wall that Matthew had shoved him into.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that. I should've asked, Matvey, and I didn't. I'm so sorry." Matthew opened his mouth, then shut it, then opened it again. He didn't know what to say.

He saw how remorseful Ivan was, his emotions broadcasted through those violet eyes of his.

"Matvey...? Are you alright...?" He nodded, stumbling back to Ivan and sitting on him again.

"In your room."

"Wha-"

"We'll do it in your room. I think I'll be more comfortable in there." Ivan nodded, hoisting him up, and carrying him up the stairs. Once in the kitchen, he was set down to walk on his own, and told to go up first.

"I'll be there in a moment." Matthew did, quickly switching into his pajamas once he was alone, and laying back on Ivan's soft bed. After about ten minutes, Ivan came into the room, sitting next to Matthew carefully and leaning down to kiss him.

The ghost pulled Ivan down with him, rolling him over and straddling him.

"You see, I'm okay with this... It doesn't bother me. But when this happens," He moved lower to press his butt against Ivan's crotch gently, only to tense up and move away quickly, "I panic. I panic even though I know you won't hurt me." He stared intently at Ivan's chest, unable to look him in the eye. Why was he so ashamed that he couldn't do these things? Was it his trauma from the night he died that kept him from being intimate? He honestly thought he was over it. He thought it was over, that all this stuff was resolved. But no, he couldn't be intimate with someone he loved, and he was being haunted by his killers with no explanation why.

"Then don't do it." Ivan's words forced his gaze upward.

"What?"

"If you don't feel comfortable, then don't do it. We're taking this at your pace, not mine. Take all the time you need."

"It's been twenty years."

"Since it happened. In all that time, you haven't had a partner. That's what is bringing this all back. I'm not upset, offended, or angry. I respect the fact that you need more time to warm up to things and recover from the trauma of that night, regardless of how long ago it occurred." Matthew smiled, tearing up, and adjusted his position to lay on Ivan's chest.

"You know, for a first boyfriend, you're pretty amazing." Those strong arms came around him.

"I would hope that I'm doing a good job. This is still pretty new to me so forgive me if I move too fast at times."

"I tend to move quickly at certain points so don't worry too much about it. I promised to tell you when I am uncomfortable and that's what I'll do."

"You better. I don't want to scare or hurt you." Matthew nuzzled Ivan's chest, resting his ear over his heart.

"I will always tell you, so don't fret. Um... Give me a week and then I want to try something." Ivan's hold tightened and Matthew felt two taps on his back. It was a code they had for when both were either too tired to speak, or unable to see each others faces. Two taps meant 'yes' or 'okay' and one tap meant 'no' or 'not okay'.

"Am I allowed to know what this something is?"

"Not sure. It'll be for you, maybe I'll just keep it a surprise until this time next week. So... If I'm gonna stay here, where do I go all day?"

"Well during the week we'll be at school. I usually spend a few hours on homework and doing extra work for my online classes, so you'll just be in here with me. And if you want me to help you ease up about intimate activities, I will help you. If not, we will wait until you do." How lucky had Matthew been, finding a guy like Ivan to love? Due to rumors around school he'd always thought that boys these days were hormone crazed sex machines, and tended to be disgusted when he heard catcalls and whistles directed towards both guys and girls in his school. Ivan was so caring, and willing to wait for him, that it seemed to make him a completely different species from the typical teenaged boy. Not to say that girls couldn't be that way, because they really could, but it seemed it was more common for guys to behave horribly.

"Thank you, Ivan. I... Think I want to try to get rid of the panic now." Hands gripped his waist as he once again slipped down and rested against Ivan. His heart about leapt out of his chest at the feeling, at the cold panic that seized him. Why was he so scared? He took deep breaths, slowly settling more weight, and finally sat down completely.

Ivan rubbed slow circles on his hips, and Matthew felt himself relaxing if only a little, and he eased his grip on Ivan's shirt.

"Are you alright, Matvey...?"

"Y-yes, I think so."

"Very good. You can slide back up here now." Matthew shook his head, choosing to lay on Ivan's chest while staying where he was, and listening to the steady heartbeat under his ear.

"I'm comfortable here. I can listen to your heart better."

"I like hearing yours. And feeling it. I'm afraid that one of these days, I won't be able to find it." Matthew sat back up to look at Ivan's face.

"Me too. I don't know why it still beats, or how it still beats... My physical body is all the way across town, six feet under, and probably bones by now. At least close to it. This body however, is strong. It's heart beats like my old one did, maybe even better. There's no need for it, I don't have to breathe. Even when I've stopped breathing for five minutes it still beats fine."

"That's... Kinda cool actually."

"I guess it is," The ghost sighed, adjusting his shirt, and shifting slightly. He felt Ivan move awkwardly. , "Did I hurt you?"

"No... It, ah, felt good? Don't worry about it." Matthew smiled mischievously, using his new comfort to his advantage. He grinded down hard, raking his nails down Ivan's chest gently.

"Oh, Matvey..." The Canadian laughed and got off of Ivan, giggling more at the soft whine he heard as he did so.

"Sorry, I didn't want to get you too aroused."

"So you leave me halfway... I see how it is."

"Well, I mean, it's getting late." Ivan snorted.

"I don't qualify nine as late. It just feels like it is because you slept, lazy bones."

"How about you show me the stars?" The smile Ivan gave him made him feel butterflies as the bigger boy picked him up and carried him. The weather outside didn't affect Matthew as much as it affected Ivan so he made sure to remind the Russian to wear his heavy coat.

The night was clear, not a cloud in the sky, and the snow glistened with the light of the moon which was a crescent. Ivan pointed to the sky.

"Above the moon is Jupiter, and beside it is Venus. Venus helps make up Gemini along with those two bright stars above it, and Jupiter helps make up Cancer. The Big Dipper is right over us, and that star near it right there? That's the North Star. Over here," Ivan turned him left, "Is Virgo, and behind us, is Lyra. And that big moving ball of light right next to it, is the International Space Station. Right on time." Matthew gaped in wonder at the fast moving spacecraft. It was amazing to think that there were people up there right now, looking down on earth, able to see where it was day and where it was night.

"How do you know all of this stuff? Let alone remember it?"

"My mother was an astronomer, worked for the space program in Russia, and she would take me out on clear nights and show me everything. My father got me that telescope in my room when I was born, knowing that my mother would get me involved in space. I want to do what she did when I graduate. Maybe even be an astronaut." Matthew smiled, feeling the familiar pang of sadness as he once again realized that Ivan would have to grow up soon.

"I hope you can, Ivan."

OooooO

Later that week, Matthew had another run-in with Caleb, only this time, he actually got hurt. The bruise wasn't a big deal to him, but when Ivan saw it, he went ballistic.

"Alright, asshole! Come out here where I can see you!" Matthew urged Ivan not to yell in the gym, that Caleb could hurt him, that Caleb could KILL him- "C'mon! What? You don't want to fight me?"

"Ivan, stop!"

"You have no problem hurting him so why am I different? What are you? A coward?!" The next thing Matthew knew, he couldn't see Ivan anymore.

Because he was across the gym, gasping for the air that had been knocked out of him. The worst part of all this?

Caleb was standing over him.

OooooO

Cliff hanger again cause why not? Yeah this took a while and I'm sorry :'/

Translations:

Мой дорогой - My dear/darling

I have nothing else to write so...

Until next time my lovelies,

MapleSunflower


	6. Fight

"Merde!" Matthew hissed as he ran to Ivan's side as fast as he could. Caleb turned, smirking at him before disappearing. The Russian was coughing, turned away from Matthew in what seemed like an attempt at hiding something, "Ivan! I told you not to do that!" He yanked at Ivan to get the boy to face him. Despite a red face and shocked eyes, Ivan looked to be okay.

"I-I know... I just h-hate seeing y-you hurt." Matthew frowned, pulling the Russian into a sitting position.

"I can take it, Ivan. You can't. They seem to be stronger than I am, you can't handle that. Ivan you could've just died! I would've lost my mind..."

"Well..." Matthew froze, placing his hands in either side of Ivan's face. He couldn't believe what the boy had just said to him.

"No."

"Matvey-"

"No! You will not die for me! I can't believe you even thought of that! Death isn't a joke!"

"I know that!" Ivan yelled, and despite Matthew's surprise, he yelled back.

"No you don't! You can't understand, you can't possibly understand yet you consider it because of me? I should be an example! The sadness you felt before you knew me, it was like that all the time for me! I've been like this for twenty fucking years and I swear to God if I could trade it I would!"

"Matvey listen I didn't mean-"

"Just shut up! You don't... You don't... NO!"

OooooO

Ivan cringed at the loud shout, standing shakily and feeling angry at Matthew's outburst. He knew he shouldn't have felt so mad, but he felt that he could at least explain himself.

"Matvey stop yelling at me!"

"You yelled first! And you're being an idiot, so whatever works."

"What I'm stupid for wanting to be with you because I love you too much to have to leave when I get too old? I know that I'm young, we both are, but I feel so strongly about you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry, alright? I wasn't entirely serious it's just been a thought!"

"That's not the point Ivan!"

"Then what is?!" Ivan retorted. Matthew sagged, turning and walking away.

"Just leave."

"Matvey-"

"Leave!" Ivan stumbled out of the gym quickly, not wanting to upset the ghost any further. Once in his car, he broke down, holding his face in his hands and crying for the first time in years. This was the first time they'd fought, and it was a big one. What if Matthew didn't want him to ever come back?

Were they over? Did Ivan just mess everything up? He hoped he hadn't. He was being honest when he said his love for Matthew was intense. His heart ached with the need to storm the gym again and drag Matthew to the car with him, but he knew that wouldn't help anything right now.

And would Matthew be safe in that gym? Probably not. Ivan hoped he would poof into his room later tonight, so he'd be safe.

Ivan had considered death multiple times in his life, especially when he'd been moved to America, but with Matthew it wasn't just dying. It was dying to be with who he loved. He felt it was too grown up of him, he was only a teenager, but this ghost meant more to him than any living person had. Perhaps that was the problem... He'd grown too attached.

He should've been more careful. But then again, love always did make him do stupid things.

"And yet you managed to fuck it all up." Ivan jumped at the voice, looking in the passenger side to see the ghost that had shoved him and hurt Matthew. Caleb.

"Wha-"

"You can't protect him. You know that. And this little relationship of yours? It's as good as gone. Matthew can't love anyone, I'll make sure of that, but you shouldn't love him." It was cryptic, and Ivan didn't know what he was getting at.

"I love him, and you're not going to get in the way of that. I'm going to make this right." Caleb winked.

"Sure." Then he was gone, leaving Ivan to once again burst into tears. He'd messed up, he'd really messed up this time. What if Caleb was right? No. No he wasn't and Ivan wasn't going to let that little bastard tell him these things.

The Russian eventually calmed, and actually fell asleep in his car, which was a rarity in of itself. His dreams were plagued by Matthew's demise and cries for help, and an insistent tapping in the background.

It was dark in this dream, raining heavily. Over the thunder you could hear faint yelling that was dying out slowly. He ran into the gym, slamming the doors open to find all those boys dragging his Matthew up onto the upper bleachers.

His mind snapped, and he ran full speed to those horrible boys, throwing one clean off the edge of the railing and onto the court below. Another was knocked out cold, and the others backed off quickly, leaving a sobbing and beaten Matthew on the floor in front of the Russian.

Ivan kneeled, picking up the small boy and cradling him in his arms. Matthew struggled at first, confused as to who was holding him, but when Ivan spoke to him softly, he calmed. He had to make sure that he kept Matthew's head up so he didn't choke on the blood running from his nose and mouth. Little whimpers and wet-sounding breaths left the shaking form in his embrace, and he stood, carrying the injured boy back to his car.

He made sure to watch for the other boys while doing so, making it back safely and laying Matthew down in his back seat.

The boy was breathing unevenly, a wet sound in the back of his throat.

"Just rest, I'm going to take you to a doctor." A hand shot out to grab his, and Ivan looked into panicked violet eyes.

"D-don't l-leave me, p-please!" Ivan's heart broke, and he forced himself to let go of Matthew's hand and shut the door. He ran to his door, hopping behind the wheel and speeding off. He felt Matthew latch onto his shirt from behind, and he let go with one hand to reach back and assure the boy that it was alright.

The tapping was getting louder, annoying even.

"Ivan..."

"It's okay, you're okay. I'm gonna get you help and you'll be okay. Just stay with me!" Tap, tap, tap.

"Ivan..." Tap, tap, tap.

"Ivan!" The Russian gasped, sitting up quickly and facing the window with wide eyes. It was dark now, a light sprinkle creating drops on his windows, which yielded nothing but darkness.

A hand fell on his shoulder.

"Ah!" He jumped a mile, his gaze shooting over to his passenger seat, where Matthew was sitting. The boy looked a little annoyed, and the look made Ivan uneasy. He opened his mouth to speak, no sound coming out, and his eyes filled with tears. He leaned back against the window, re-starting his car and turning on the heat.

"Ivan... What are you doing out here?"

"I fell asleep." His voice was so small, so guarded, and he lost it right then and there, "Matvey, I'm sorry!" He wailed, his hand clutching the fabric over his heart, "Please don't leave me I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything. I didn't mean it I'm-" his head dropped into his hands, and he whined. It was all over because of him wasn't it?

At that moment, a hand went through his hair.

OooooO

Matthew wasn't prepared for Ivan to break down. At least not this bad, and he felt bad for causing it... Had he been too harsh? Perhaps. Ivan was thinking of him when he said what he did...

He ran his fingers through Ivan's hair, gently tugging on the strands to get the attention of the boy. It didn't work or he ignored it.

He'd seen Ivan's dream. All of it. It's how he knew the boy was still in the parking lot, snoozing against his steering wheel. Matthew made sure to go out and wake Ivan up before he froze to death.

'He saved me... He fought to save me...' Matthew wished the dream had come true, but if he had lived that night, he would've never fallen in love with Ivan. Was Ivan worth more to him than his life...?

"Matvey, forgive me, I can't-" the voice cut off harshly, "I can't lose you." It ended in a whisper, and Matthew let his eyes slide shut.

"Ivan it's alright."

"No it isn't... I'm an idiot. I mess everything up, everything."

"Ivan we're okay." The Russian looked up, his eyes red from crying, and tears soaking his face. Matthew wiped them away, leaning in the kiss the ones about to fall from Ivan's eyes. Hands grasped him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Forgive me..." Matthew squeezed back, turning his head to kiss Ivan's neck.

"Dude it's fine. I suppose an act of heroism can erase what happened in that gym, oui?" He adopted the charm his brother often used on him, pulling the same cheesy smile and watching Ivan start to giggle, "There's that smile!"

"Matvey... I told Katya that I wouldn't be home tonight. Do you want to try and talk to Alfred tonight?" Matthew shook his head. He had a plan in place.

"No. I'm saving it for a special day that's coming up." The boy nodded, his eyes still downcast, "Ivan it's okay."

"No. You're still mad at me. I'm an asshole." It was said in such a bitter tone, that Matthew pulled his hand back in uncertainty.

"Ivan?"

"As much as I want you to stay you have plenty of reason to leave. The more I think about it I am a horrible, horrible person. What was I even thinking? What if I'd moved on and you still hadn't?" Matthew looked down at the seat, had he gone too far? No. He wasn't going to budge on this.

Ivan was going to live his life, graduate and get a job and marry and- 'that means he'll have to leave me.' Unless Ivan never planned on leaving Matthew but... That was selfish of him.

"Ivan stop its okay-"

"No it isn't. You have my room tonight. I'll sleep on the couch. I'll tamper with my lights and say they're out." Matthew glanced up at Ivan, who was shifting the car into gear and pulling out onto the road.

When they got to Ivan's house, the Russian walked in first telling Katyusha of his change in plans, and Matthew teleported to Ivan's room, trying to hold back tears when the boy came to get blankets and left.

Tonight was going to be lonely.

OoooooO

Ivan settled onto the couch, wondering if the next week and a half would be better or worse. It was Christmas vacation starting tomorrow and if he and Matthew continued fighting, it would be horrible.

He had tried to ignore the stare he was receiving from his sisters by closing his eyes and wishing they would go to bed. Eventually they did, and when his grandfather walked in the door an hour later, all that was exchanged was a ruffle of his hair and a playful grab on Ivan's part.

"Sleep good, Vanya."

"Да, дедушка." In reality he wouldn't be sleeping very well tonight, not with Matthew in his room and not in his arms. He silently cried again, wiping his face on the blanket when he was done, and turning to face the couch back.

Even though his body was relaxed, his mind was on hyper drive. He hadn't been able to keep from thinking about Matthew for more than five minutes.

It was about midnight when he heard a creak on the stairs, along with a soft curse in French. He was still facing the couch, and remained that way, unsure about wanting Matthew to know if he was awake. The boy reached him, arms wrapping around Ivan's neck gently. Ivan turned, facing the Canadian and coaxing him onto the couch.

The ghost responded by letting go of Ivan's neck and laying down with him, back to chest. It was the ghost's favorite was to cuddle, other than chest to chest where he would listen to the Russian's heartbeat. The action was always endearing, and Ivan shifted the place his hand over Matthew's chest so he could feel the steady rythym.

"I can't sleep."

"I can't either." Ivan responded softly.

"Can you come upstairs?" The Russian tensed, shifting uncomfortably at the sudden anxiety that had come over him.

"Do you want me to?"

"Of course. I wouldn't ask otherwise." Ivan gave a small smile, nuzzling Matthew's back. After a minute of just snuggling his boyfriend, he nodded, adjusting their position and getting up. They both walked upstairs, Ivan carrying his blanket behind him.

His room was warm when he got up there, which usually wasn't the case. After looking at his little heater, it was cranked up to one of the higher settings.

"I wanted it warm when you got up here. Um, I'm sorry for snapping earlier... It's just, after dealing with my brother, death is a really touchy subject and when I'm ready we can discuss what you meant by it and everything, just not right now."

"Don't apologize. It's my fault. Let's just get some sleep, yes? I'm taking you to the hill tomorrow to go sledding." Ivan smiled slowly at Matthew's barely hidden excitement.

"Really? You're really gonna take me?"

"Well yes. Why would I make something like that up?" Ivan giggled, spreading his blanket over the slightly messy bed, and reaching for Matthew before falling down upon it. The boy landed on him, giggling and quickly aiming to pin Ivan down, "Do you honestly think that's going to work?"

"Well I am stronger than you." Ivan laughed.

"Yes but you have nothing to give you leverage. I can handle your weight, so," Ivan flipped them over, pinning Matthew down just as he had done to Ivan, "I win."

The boy kissed him hard, arms wrapping around his neck and legs around his waist as the Russian tried to keep up. This ghost would be the death of him.

The kisses became accompanied by touches that were less than appropriate, and Ivan wondered how far they would go with this. He was always cautious of certain movements and activities because of Matthew's experiences.

The Canadian squirmed beneath him, and Ivan felt a hand on his crotch.

"M-Matvey?"

"Hm?" Oh God that tone. The boy was trying to seduce him.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Ivan kissed the boy, reaching down to cup the other boy as well.

"Well, you're doing this. And I," He gave a small squeeze, "Can tease just as much, дорогой." The boy gasped and rolled his hips into Ivan's touch, surprising the Russian.

"Ivan... When can we be home alone again..?"

"Tomorrow from three to five. Natalia and Katya are going to a school caroling, and Дедушка will be at work."

"Ivan... I-I'm ready now." Ivan stared, registering what the boy had just said to him. Did he mean...? Oh. Ivan blushed scarlet, leaning down to kiss the equally red Canadian beneath him.

"Really? Are you absolutely sure?" The boy nodded, rolling against him again.

"Yeah. Tomorrow should work." Ivan cracked a nervous smile.

"I'll have to go get things then. Like, ah, Lubrican-"

"You're so cute when you're nervous. We don't have to do it tomorrow. That's kinda out of the blue." Matthew smiled at him fondly, and Ivan rolled his eyes, the action losing some of its bite because of his flushed face.

"So are you, little Matvey." They both released each other, opting to cuddle instead of let things escalate further. This time Matthew was facing him, curled up in his hold, and shifting to get comfortable in the blanket cocoon being created for him. Ivan made sure that Matthew had the most blankets, even if he didn't necessarily need them.

Even after Matthew had fallen into a soft slumber, Ivan was awake and staring at the night sky (he had cleared the snow regularly all season). He felt as if something were... Off. It didn't feel bad, but it didn't feel good either... It was like when you could tell something wasn't like it used to be, but you didn't know what it was and it didn't feel hostile. Just like something changed.

He shook his head to clear it, and turned slightly to pull Matthew closer to him. The boy sighed in his arms, and Ivan felt his heart flutter. Tomorrow worried him, but he didn't think about it too much. Perhaps he would try to get Matthew to wait.

That lead to other concerns. What if his sisters came home early? What if his grandfather did? Getting caught was not desirable.

"Mhmm..." Matthew groaned in his sleep, his hands fisting Ivan's shirt. Ivan loosened his hold to look at the boy's face, seeing pink in his cheeks.

Thinking he was too warm, he lifted the blanket to slide it down a bit, finding that it was absolutely freezing in his room, and pulling it back up. Matthew made a few more noises, moving closer and pulling Ivan in the process.

"Mhhmmmmm... Ivan..." The Russian chuckled, closing his eyes and slipping into his own dreams.

OooooO

"Ivan wake up!" Ivan jumped at the panic in Matthew's voice, his eyes snapping open. He looked up at the ghost, who was floating directly over the prone Russian. His hands reached up to cup Matthew's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I... Nightmare... Sorry." He mumbled, gently lowering himself to settle on Ivan's chest. Ivan hugged him, watching how Matthew's hair shined in the morning light, and that the boy was no longer wearing his white t-shirt but was shirtless.

"Where is your shirt?"

"Took it off."

"Obviously."

"Why do you love me, Ivan?" The Russian blinked, using his fingers to trace Matthew's spine.

"Well that's easy. I love you because you're kind and caring. You're sensitive to the emotions of others around you, and you aid them when needed. I love you because you're unique and strong and beautiful and you're everything I could ever want or need... I love you because you're Matthew.

I know that this isn't the most orthodox relationship, I know it's had some kinks and will have many in the future. But we're making it work, we're working together to make things work. I've never been so happy, ever, you've saved my life. All I want to do is love and protect you and keep you happy.

You're my Matvey, yes? My sweet little Matvey, and now that I have you, im never letting go." Ivan gave a small squeeze on the last sentence, continuing to trace Matthew's spine with two fingers.

"I'm all of that, to you?" Ivan turned his head to kiss Matthew's temple, using both hands to gently rub the ghost's back.

"I wouldn't lie to you, love." His eye was caught by a glow that radiated off of Matthew's skin, a golden glow that rivaled that if his hair. The boy seemed as confused as he was, and wide eyes locked on to his, "Has this happened before?"

"Once...," The boy smiled, " Once when I was really happy. You make me so happy I literally glow!" They both laughed, Ivan gazing upon the body he'd never seen before. The boy really was thin, boney even, and Ivan could see veins through the pale flesh. Perhaps it was because he was dead, but it still caused a tinge of worry. The glowing continued its soft illumination, and Ivan sighed contently.

"I'm glad I made you so happy... It's cute." The Russian marveled at Matthew's body, the glow seeming to subside, and he began to kiss that pale neck out of impulse. The ghost gasped, small hands latching on to his shoulders as he continued his ministrations.

His arms moves up and down Matthew's sides, his fingers feeling the goosebumps forming on the cold skin.

The boy moved against him, making small noises of approval.

"Hmmm, that's nice..." Suddenly the door opened, and Ivan's big sister came running in the room along with a drowsy looking little sister.

"Vanya-!" Ivan sat up, wide eyed, and hoping to some higher power that his sister wouldn't snitch on him.

"Good morning, Katyusha. Alfred's girlfriend was over last night so there was no way in hell I was gonna be able to sleep, so Ivan said I could stay over. We were just playing this game called 'The Chillies' where you give someone goosebumps. Wanna try?" Matthew rambled out, causing Ivan to wonder just where he was able to pull this stuff out of. Matthew got off of the bed and stood behind Katyusha, who looked a bit startled but soon smiled in anticipation.

Ivan watched as Matthew's fingers trailed over her arms, down her spine, and cascaded from her scalp. Katyusha shivered and grinned.

"Quite the experience, Matvey!" Ivan sighed in relief, smiling at his sisters in greeting.

"Good morning, you two. You scared the hell out of us." Natalia giggled, walking over to hug Ivan. He accepted it gladly, taking the opportunity to playfully tickle her side.

"Vanya, stop!" She shrieked, her laughter contagious to all that were in the room. He stopped like she asked, giving another hug and letting her go.

"You two head downstairs, me and Matvey will be down there in a few minutes." His big sister nodded, guiding his little sister from the room and shutting the door.

Matthew stumbled over to him, sitting on his lap in a less than innocent manner.

"Ivan... What am I feeling? This... Feeling is making me want to do things I don't fully understand..." He kissed Ivan, the Russian returning it eagerly. It was something that never got old.

"I'm not sure... I'm feeling it too, I think, but I don't know what it is exactly." Ivan pulled the ghost close to him, Matthew straddling him. He gasped softly at the feeling, weight settling on his lower regions.

"I meant what I said last night."

"I know you did."

"Am I asking too much? It feels selfish of me, this is something special and I'm asking you to give it up for me... I'm dead, I don't need this, but-"

"You are not selfish. Tell me, is it love... Or lust?" Ivan looked away, hoping for the first. The long bout of silence felt like hours, before Matthew placed his hands on Ivan's shoulders. The Russian looked up into his gaze, their lips millimeters apart.

"I couldn't dream of doing something like that, with someone I didn't love..." They kissed each other hard, Ivan feeling fingers twist into his hair. Before things could get out of hand, Ivan pulled away.

"I'm glad, yes?" His forehead touched Matthew's, "We really should get downstairs. Put your shirt on, дорогой."

"Why can't I just leave it off? You always go shirtless." Ivan grinned mischievously, and ducked his head to Matthew's chest. He suckled the skin, holding he boy in place as he was squirming and asking what Ivan was doing.

When he released the boy with a soft pop, he observed his work with a laugh. A dark hickey bloomed up near the collarbone, and Matthew looked at it with wide eyes.

"That's why you can't leave your shirt off. Wouldn't want that exposed, would you?" The boy was blushing something fierce, and Ivan couldn't help but laugh at him.

"You know, that wasn't very nice. I could easily give you one where you can't hide it."

"Then we'd be caught." A weird grin spread on Matthew's face.

"Oh, well I'm sure you'd think of something..." Ivan felt strange all of the sudden, his body seemed heavy, his limbs and face tingling relentlessly. His eyes fluttered shut, his head falling backwards as lips latched onto his throat. He went into a sort of trance, breathing heavily as he felt the room swirl around him.

The feeling was gone in a rush, and Ivan's head snapped up quickly as he felt a burn in the back of his throat. 'Oh, shit."

He bolted for the bathroom, making it just in time before he threw up violently. The dizziness hadn't gone away, making it worse as his head swam with every heave. He held the toilet bowl with a white-knuckled grip, not planning on letting go until he knew it was safe to.

He felt someone holding his hair, and reached back to tap the hands in gratitude before another heave shook his form. His stomach ached from tensing, and he mentally pleaded for relief.

Somehow, his prayers were heard, and the vomiting came to an end. Ivan leaned back against the wall, opening his eyes and watching as Matthew backed away from him.

"I-I'm sorry... I don't know what that was..." Ivan nodded deftly. His body ached and twitched, his face feeling hot. Was he running a fever?

A cool hand smoothed over his forehead, and Ivan relaxed further at the nice feeling. The cool skin touching his calmed him and made him feel better.

"Ivan?"

"I'm okay, M-Matvey. I'm okay." Ivan eventually got up and changed, avoiding his sister's gaze when him and Matthew came downstairs. Matthew had told her what had happened, and as she fretted over the talk Russian, Ivan giggled. When breakfast was served, Ivan didn't eat much. His appetite was gone even if he was quite hungry.

Matthew ate happily, holding Ivan's hand under the table and keeping conversation going.

The two girls left around nine, something about set up, promising to be home around seven due to some clean up. Ivan hugged them both, handing Katyusha her white scarf, and making Natalia wear her hat. It was cold today.

Matthew and Ivan did the dishes, putting them in the cabinets and walking up to Ivan's room in complete silence. Ivan was still recovering, but was sure to keep trying to cheer the boy up.

"Matvey, it's alright. You still wanna go sledding?" The ghost shook his head, laying down on the bed and turning his back on Ivan. The Russian sighed, sitting down next to the sulking boy, "So, inside today? That's fine. It's cold anyway, and I don't know if I have all my stuff to be honest. Come here." The ghost didn't budge, so Ivan lay down next him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close.

Matthew seemed to go limp, his body completely relaxing in Ivan's hold. The Russian kissed the back of Matthew's neck, the small peck gaining some response and making Ivan smile. He became drowsy and fell asleep snuggling his boyfriend.

It was another hour before Ivan woke and realized that Matthew was gone.

OooooooO

So this took a while...

Translations:

Russian: Дорогой- Dear

Да- Yes

French: Oui- Yes

Until next time my lovelies,

MapleSunflower


	7. NSFW WARNING

NSFW WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS MERELY A SEX SCENE AND HAS NO RELATION TO THE ACTUAL PLOT OF THE STORY.

"Matvey? Matvey!" Ivan stumbled through his home, trying locate the ghost boy that was in his arms but an hour ago. He hoped the boy was okay, that he wasn't crying somewhere. Ivan's heart ached at the thought.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he realized where Matthew was. When he ran into him and made them both fall. Slick.

They both got up with a groan.

"I'm really sore all the sudden. Like everywhere... Cold too. I'm not supposed to be able to feel the cold."

"Um... Well, come here, I'll take you to the kitchen. Are you up for breakfast?" The ghost chuckled, his voice wavering a bit.

"Well it's not like I get hungry, Ivan. But your cooking is fantastic so I suppose I can eat something." Ivan smiled, and picked Matthew up despite his protests.

"I have legs."

"I have more than decent arm strength."

"Are you trying to say something?!"

"Yes. You are quite scrawny." Matthew shifted in his arms, wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck, and then kissing his cheek.

"And you're freakishly tall, so I guess we're even." The Russian gasped in mock horror, pouting at Matthew. The Canadian laughed, and kissed Ivan's lips. He responded by setting Matthew down on the counter and massaging the boy's thighs, which were on either side of him. One kiss led to two which led to more. Pretty soon they were in the middle of a total make-out session, their kisses a mixture of tongue and teeth. Pleased little hums left both of them as minutes went by with them enveloped on each other.

Ivan's heart pounded in his ears, his hands squeezing Matthew's hips firmly, and pulling the boy closer. He waited to be pushed away, to be stopped, but the moment never came. He kissed his way down Matthew's neck, smiling into his skin when the boy tilted his head for more access.

"I-Ivan..." The Russian pulled back, touching his forehead to Matthew's to calm himself. The legs to his sides suddenly wrapped around his waist, and Ivan tensed.

"I didn't say to stop." Matthew pulled him into another crushing kiss, causing Ivan's heart to pound once again. The boy moved against him creating new friction. Ivan moaned, flushing at the sound.

Then he pulled away abruptly. What was he thinking? Doing this after what had just happened to Matthew?

"Matvey... I-"

"I know... It's okay, I just... It's okay." Matthew was breathing almost as hard as he was, leaning back against the cabinets. Ivan pulled away and folded his hands behind his head as if to keep them off of the boy sitting near him.

"I shouldn't. I shouldn't do it. Not like this. I just- it doesn't feel right to do it like this." Ivan stumbled over his words, too flustered to speak.

"Don't feel bad. I encouraged it." Ivan shook his head to clear it, and then moved to grab a pan from one of the drawers. How could he just do that? The Russian sulked silently while making their breakfast, and then dished it out evenly.

Matthew hadn't seemed to notice his mood, but instead still had a slight flush on his face as if embarrassed. Ivan couldn't help but smile at the boy, and touch their feet together under the table. Matthew looked up at him, cracking a grin, and standing to wash his dishes.

"I can do that, Matvey."

"Nah, I'll do it." Ivan sighed, finishing up his breakfast and standing behind Matthew. One arm snaked around the ghost's waist, and the other placed the dishes in the sink.

"We can wait until later, Matvey."

"Are you sure? I used to get in trouble for not doing all of the dishes right after I used them." Ivan chuckled, nodding.

"It's fine, I usually wait to do the bulk of it until after everyone has eaten dinner. Katya and Natalia will be home around then." Matthew made an 'o' with his mouth, and rested his head on Ivan's chest. That's when the Russian noticed something strange.

Matthew was giving off heat.

OoooooO

Matthew glanced up at Ivan curiously. The Russian was staring the hand resting on the small of Matthew's back in wonder.

"Ivan, what's up?"

"You're... Warm." Matthew tilted his head slightly, shaking his head.

"Ivan that isn't possible. Not at all." Ivan rubbed where his hand was resting, leaning down to press their cheeks together.

"You're giving off heat, Matvey. Not much, but just enough." The ghost looked down at himself, as if he had thermal vision, and blinked a few times.

He was pulled close by the Russian, a light blush spreading across his face. He held on to Ivan gently, nuzzling the soft t-shirt his boyfriend wore.

They stood like that for only a few minutes before Ivan hummed and nodded.

"You are definitely giving off heat, Matvey." Matthew was thoroughly confused. How was this possible? Was something wrong with him?

... Was he close to crossing into the other side...? He didn't want to. No, not now. Not when he had someone here that he loved and couldn't exist without. Ivan was everything now, how world. How could he leave Ivan behind?

"That's... Weird. I can't explain it."

"Me either. But I'm sure it's nothing but good. Don't worry about it, it's alright." Matthew nodded, his anxiety gone by the time Ivan stopped talking. He snuggled the taller boy, tilting his head up to kiss him. Their lips met awkwardly due to the angle, but they quickly adjusted to accommodate the kiss. The Canadian allowed himself to be lifted and placed back on the counter, and he responded by pulling Ivan against him the same way they'd been before. The kisses turned rough and sloppy as both of them pressed closer.

Matthew gasped as Ivan's lips dropped to his neck and began a gentle path to his collar bone. Meanwhile, he began to wonder how things like this could escalate so quickly, but when Ivan moved over his scar, he chose not to think about it anymore. Shivers raced down his spine, and he pressed right up to Ivan as the boy flicked his tongue over the scar and continued upward to his waiting lips.

He grinded against Ivan, hearing him moan softly.

"Matvey..." Ivan growled.

"Y-yeah..."

"Bedroom?"

"Bedroom..." He was lifted again, and he wrapped his legs around Ivan's waist to hold on better. He felt them turn, his lips latching on to Ivan's neck and earning a groan of approval.

The stairs were tricky, because they couldn't stop kissing each other, but they reached the door without incident. The door was opened, kicked shut, and Matthew landed on the bed with a 'oof' after he was tossed. It didn't take long for Ivan to climb over him and begin showering him with kisses and gentle nips that were able to elicit many different sounds from the prone ghost. Matthew arched up to Ivan when the boy suckled right over his scar, the sensitive spot making him gasp softly.

His shirt was suddenly gone, and Ivan was kissing down his neck and to his chest, where he flicked his tongue over one of Matthew's nipples.

"A-ah.."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah..."

"I am not doing anything wrong?"

"N-no... Keep going.." Matthew's request was granted as Ivan dipped his head to kiss and bite at the skin before him. The ghost breathed softly, his toes twitching from the attention. Something else was registering the attention too.

He blushed at the realization, and moved against Ivan, who took notice as well.

"Well, well, well," The Russian chuckled, "I must be doing something right, it seems happy to see me." Matthew blushed further, smacking the back of Ivan's neck playfully, before moaning as Ivan grinded against him. He looked up into Ivan's heavily lidded eyes, and crushed their lips together.

Soon, Ivan's shirt was gone as well, as were Matthew's pants. He looked down at himself, seeing the bulge straining against his boxers, and then at Ivan's. It was much bigger than his, and for the first time since they started, Matthew felt a twinge of anxiety. What if it hurt...?

"Matvey?" Ivan's soft voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes?"

"You're sure about this?"

"Yeah. I want this. I really do. It may be new and frightening, but I want it."

"This will most likely hurt at first, Matvey." Matthew licked his bruised lips, running his fingers up and down Ivan's forearms in thought.

"Can you give me like two minutes? Tops?" Ivan raised his eyebrows, and Matthew chuckled, "Trust me."

"Okay." Matthew teleported to the only place he knew of that had what he needed. It didn't take long to find, and once he did find it, he went back to his place under Ivan.

When Ivan saw what it was, the Russian laughed.

"Did you just use your ghost powers to steal lube, Matvey?" Matthew flushed, pushing it to Ivan's chest in embarrassment.

"Well we weren't doing anything without it so I don't see the problem."

"Ooh and watermelon? Kinky."

"Shut up!" Ivan responded by kissing him hard, pinning him to the bed and reaching down to rub his crotch. Matthew gasped, arching up into Ivan, and tilting his head back. The suddenly rough treatment actually... excited him.

Matthew pulled up a knee and placed his between Ivan's legs, giving the boy something to move against while he pleasured him. Ivan did just that, rubbing against his leg in a needy manner.

It wasn't long until Matthew was getting louder, his face red from the sounds coming from his mouth, but unable to stop them. Ivan's touch left him, making him whine in frustration.

"Calm, calm, дорогой, I will make you feel good soon enough." Matthew shifted on the bed, breathing heavily.

He watched as Ivan removed his boxers, resisting the urge to cover himself from the other boy's gaze as it traveled to that area of him and back up.

"Красиьо..." Matthew blushed, Ivan called him beautiful?

"Yours... Take yours off..." Ivan smiled at him, and did just that, sitting up to remove his own underwear. Matthew couldn't help but stare at Ivan's member, "O-oh..."

"Do you want to stop?" Matthew looked up at Ivan's face, seeing the concern, and shook his head, "You are sure? We can-" Matthew shoved the boy backwards to make him lay down, and climbed over him slowly. Ivan watching him through lidded eyes.

"I'm fine, Ivan," Matthew kissed Ivan, laying on him completely, "Please... Please.." Their position was reversed, Ivan on top again. Matthew heard the bottle be opened, and relaxed his body.

"Do you want me to count or something? Or do I just go for it?" Matthew let out a nervous giggle, hiding his face in his hands.

"Just go for it." The ghost flinched when he felt one of Ivan's fingers, but didn't protest when the digit slid into him. He sighed, raising his arms over his head to rest above him on the bed.

"You okay?" He nodded at Ivan's question, wiggling a bit. Another was added, and Matthew wrinkled his nose at the strange feeling.

Then Ivan brushed against something inside him that felt good.

"Ah!" His back arched, and he slowly fell back on the bed, panting softly.

"Found it~!" Ivan sang, and Matthew gave him a look. The look was wiped away when Ivan rubbed the spot again, however, and Matthew moaned.

"Shit..." A third finger was added, and Matthew began meeting Ivan's fingers while they fucked him. Ivan's other hand curled around his erect member, and he moaned even louder.

It was then that Ivan asked the golden question.

"Are you ready?" Matthew looked down at Ivan's cock, grabbing the bottle and pouring some lube onto his hands. He then wrapped his hands around the organ, and slicked it up. Ivan sighed quietly, and Matthew relaxed back into his previous position.

"Ready." The first slide in was long, giving Matthew enough time to adjust to the sensation. He felt full, completely and utterly filled by Ivan. It hurt a bit too, a small bit of stretching that needed to be done.

And he loved it.

When Ivan began to move, Matthew sighed, wrapping his legs around Ivan's waist. The pace started slow, but was gradually gaining speed and power.

"Vanya..."

"Matvey..." The ghost pulled Ivan down for a heated kiss, moaning loudly as Ivan hit that spot again. His toes curled in pleasure, and his legs tightened around Ivan's waist.

The thrusts were given more power, hitting the spot almost every time and making the Canadian a moaning mess underneath his Russian lover. He heard Ivan give a small whimper and then a moan, and gave one in response. Is this what sex was supposed to feel like? For something that was such taboo even with someone of an opposite sex, it was amazing.

He felt a tightening in his stomach, and began breathing hard, just like Ivan was. He didn't know if the Russian had lifted his leg higher or had angled his hips differently but suddenly his spot was being hit with every thrust. The pleasure was becoming too much, the pressure in his abdomen becoming too intense, he needed something. He just didn't know what.

"Matvey... Y-you..."

"My stomach f-feels tight." I need to.. I need to... Cum. Right?

"Y-you are close, да? Мой дорогой..." The use of Russian sent shivers up his spine, his eyes fluttering shut during a particularly rough thrust. Matthew arched suddenly, throwing his head back and groaning as he felt the tightness release quickly, Ivan had stilled his movements except for a few gentle ones. When he looked down he blushed harshly. His release covered his and Ivan's stomach, making quite the mess. It was a lot too, and he frantically looked around for tissues.

"I'm sorry! I'll clean it up!" He was pushed back onto the bed gently, and felt Ivan slip out of him.

"Don't be silly, love. It happens when you have sex."

"I made a mess!"

"You came. It's normal." Matthew flailed his arms a bit, still breathing hard from the previous activity. Until he registered Ivan's words. He... Came? He did. He... Had sex with... Ivan.

"I can still clean it up."

"Later. Let's rest." The Russian collapsed next to him, and Matthew was pulled back against Ivan's chest. The air smelled like sex, and heat enveloped his body as the covers were pulled over them. Matthew took a deep breath, letting his eyes slide shut.

Ivan's soft breathing breezed against his neck, and lulled him into a doze. He felt... Like he was on a high. His body seemed to buzz with the aftershocks of pleasure.

What had he been so scared of?

Many things... But that doesn't matter anymore. I've got someone who loves and cares for me.

Matthew relaxed and slipped into a gentle slumber.


End file.
